Neon Genesis Evangelion Operación Exirion
by leojg
Summary: Se logró evitar el tercer impacto, pero algo lo está por causar otra vez... Nuevos personajes, evas... un giro inesperado... Es mi primer fic, porfavor dejen reviews
1. PrologoLos Archivos de NERV

Esta historia esta inspirada en la serie y personajes de Neon Génesis Evangelion, la cual pertenece a GAINAX®

**--**

**Capitulo 1- Prologo**

**Los Archivos de NERV**

**--**

Año 2025.

Debajo de Tokio 3. Algún Lugar del Dogma Central.

_Contraseña Incorrecta…_

-Demonios! He estado haciendo esto por más de 3 horas...- Expresó su frustración el hombre que estaba tratando de ingresar a la base de datos de las computadoras MAGI.

-Esta vez tiene que funcionar...-

_Procesando…_

_Contraseña Correcta..._

_Acceso Otorgado..._

-¡Si!-

Por unos momentos, la oscuridad desapareció e iluminaron la silueta del hombre que vestía completamente de negro, tenia una cola de caballo y se lograba ver algo de barba de tres días en su rostro.

Sin perder tiempo tecleó Proyecto E´´

La información comenzó a aparecer, Suspendido´´ era lo que decía en las primeras líneas. Siguió leyendo, EVAs, Estado y Ubicación´´ ponía de titulo la siguiente pagina, se detuvo, tomo aire y empezó a leer.

**Eva 00.**- Reconstruido luego de la primera batalla contra Armisael, continuó operativo hasta la Batalla de Montinac donde desapareció.

**Piloto: **Rei Ayanami

Estado: _Desaparecida_

**Eva 01**.- Descontinuado, dejo de funcionar correctamente luego de la Batalla de Montinac, fue almacenado en el Dogma Terminal, almacén 6.

**Piloto:** Shinji Ikari

Estado: _Inactivo. Reside en Tokio 2_

**Eva 02**.- Criostasis permanente, continúo funcionando hasta la suspensión del Proyecto E.

**Piloto**…

_Sistema Bloqueado._

-Mierda, me encontraron...-

Rápida mente tecleó Operación Exirion ´´

Una enorme columna de información apareció. La seleccionó, pero apenas tubo tiempo de enviarla cuando alguien detrás de el gritó.

-Alto!-

-Eres tu… me alegro de volver a verte...-

Luego, un par de disparos cortaron el aire.

Al mismo tiempo, en un apartamento de una ciudad distante, un hombre leía un correo electrónico sin creer lo que decía.

-Dios mío, así que… eso fue lo que realmente pasó…-

Un joven se despertó sobresaltado.

- Una…una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla...-

El joven de no mas de 25 años miró a su costado, allí, dormía placidamente una chica de mas o menos su misma edad, su largo y rojizo cabello cubría su cara y le daban un aire de paz y tranquilidad.

- Quien lo diría...?- se dijo a si mismo y se volvió a dormir.

Pocas horas mas tarde, la chica despertó al sentir un delicioso aroma a comida y se dirigió a la cocina, donde el chico estaba preparando el desayuno.

- Baka… me despertaste...- dijo ella.

- Con un buenos días estaría mas centeno, pero…-

Se dirigió lentamente hacia ella y al abrazo, entonces se dio cuenta.

-Tú… tú también, has estado pensando en ello...o no...?-

-...si...- comenzó ella –...ya han pasado cinco años...-

Su rostro denotaba tristeza, los recuerdos de aquello eran terribles, sus vidas habían cambiado tanto…

-Asuka… es imposible que ocurra nuevamente...esta...esta vez nos aseguramos...-

-No, no Shinji…no, era lo mismo que creíamos la primera vez, hace 10 años, pero… aun así paso…y…y si pasa ahora…no estamos preparados, ¡esta vez si ocurriría!-

- Pero… pero ellos están alerta, nos…nos avisarían...o no...?-

- No lo se Shinji, no lo se…-

El joven la miro, era la primera vez en casi 5 años que Shinji Ikari sentía miedo. Comenzó a caminar hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó allí para tratar de hacer sentido de sus recuerdos concernientes a Operación Exirion´´

Nota de autor: Bueno, así comienza esta historia, mi primera historia publicada en fanfiction y también la primera sobre Envangelion

Se que por ahora parece algo confusa, pero ya verán de que se trata en realidad.

Quiero agradecer a mi betareader seilif por el tiempo que empleo en leer y corregir esta historia.


	2. Recuerdos

Esta historia esta inspirada en la serie y personajes de Neon Génesis Evangelion, la cual pertenece a GAINAX®

**--**

**Capitulo 2**

**Recuerdos**

**--**

Catean, la magnifica ciudad que se erguía orgullosa en las orillas de un río con el mismo nombre. Los rayos del sol apenas la comenzaban a iluminar y entre los pocos peatones que deambulaban por sus calles, estaba un hombre de no más de 25 años el cual caminaba a un paso acelerado hacia las murallas de palacio de la ciudad.

El joven de cabello castaño claro, usaba gafas, las cuales al reflejar la luz solar no permitían ver sus ojos. Kensuke Aida estaba realmente cansado, había pasado toda la noche leyendo la información que le habían mandado por correo y su novia casi lo mataba, pero aun así había valido la pena, no podía esperar para contárselo a Arturo.

Kensuke siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a las puertas de la muralla que recubría al Palacio, los guardias ya lo conocían (pasaba por ahí como 10 veces al día),

Entro, y los Jardines del Palacio aparecieron ante el, parques, jardines, pequeños bosques, lagos y 6 imponentes torres los conformaban y rodeaban al palacio de Catean, eran tan grandes que para llegar desde las murallas hasta la puerta del palacio se demoraba 20 minutos caminando, por lo cual siempre había varios transportes, parecidos a una camioneta pero con orugas en vez de ruedas, los cuales te llevaban hasta las puertas en pocos minutos.

-Hola Kensuke, ¿tan temprano por aquí?- Saludo el chofer de uno de los vehículos.

-Gómez, ¿como anda?- Respondió

-Bien… vas a hablar con el señor Delai-

-Si, es algo… muy importante-

-Entiendo- Dijo Gómez y puso en marcha el motor.

Le vehículo arrancó, pocos minutos mas tarde, Aida estaba entrando por la puerta del magnifico vestíbulo del Palacio.

El Palacio de Catean, Había sido construido hacia ya mil años, cuando las grandes ciudades-estado de Urnix luchaban entre si. Tenia 6 pisos e incontables subsuelos, pero su mayor habitación y orgullo era su biblioteca, un lugar tan grande como una cancha de fútbol y tan alta como un edificio de 20 metros, allí se guardaban desde las mayores obras literarias del mundo, hasta los mas oscuros secretos que alguien se pudiera imaginar.

Kensuke estaba parado en el vestíbulo, una habitación larga, con una enorme escalera al final y con decenas de puertas en sus lados, el siempre se perdía, a pesar de que prácticamente vivía allí, pero esta vez tubo suerte, la persona que buscaba, justo iba saliendo por una de las puertas.

Arturo Delai, era un joven algo mayor que Kensuke, rubio y de ojos azules, vestía un extraño uniforme, blanco y dorado, con la bandera de catean estampada en el (un castillo, rodeado de seis torres de diferentes colores).

-Buenos días Kensuke…- No pudo terminar la frase

-¡Arturo! Tienes que ver esto- dijo Kensuke y le mostró un CD

-¿Acaso esto es…?-

-Si-

-Sígueme- dijo un exaltado Arturo y comenzó a correr hacia una de las puertas.

Ambos jóvenes atravesaron una de las puertas, y corrieron por un pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta, la abrieron y entraron a una pequeña habitación que solo tenía un par de computadoras sobre una mesa y alguna que otra silla.

Arturo prendió la PC y puso el disco. Inmediatamente, apareció un archivo titulado Operación Exirion´´.

-Cuando recibiste esto- Pregunto el rubio

-Hoy de madrugada… como a las 1-

-Habrá sido Theif…-

-No- dijo Kensuke – Fue Kaji-

-Ya veo… bien, veamos… la verdad-

Ninguno dijo nada mientras leían las primeras líneas de lo que ellos, hasta hace pocos minutos, creían que había tenido lugar hace solo cinco años, entonces, Arturo hablo:

-Sabes… lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer-

-Si… yo también- contestó Kensuke

-La misión era fácil, la idea era pasar desapercibidos y volver sin que nadie se enterara… hum… la verdad es que me alegro de que todo saliera mal… Nunca olvidare cuando llegamos a Tokio 3, no se como hizo Theif para crear toda una vida para nosotros… fechas de nacimiento, escuelas a las que fuimos, reportes médicos… la cosa fue que el Instituto Marduk se comió el cuento y nos eligió a mí y a Lania como novena y décimo elegidos.

Recuerdo las caras que pusieron cuando sincronizamos al 12 en la primera prueba de activación… para el momento de la Operación, teníamos un porcentaje del 75... Recuerdo que te vi por primera vez una semana antes de que comenzara al operación… ahora que lo pienso, nunca supe como fue que te convertiste en elegido, Kensuke-

-La verdad… es que fue extraño- Comenzó el joven de lentes- Luego de que Tokio 3 fuera sumamente dañada, mi padre y yo decidimos irnos de allí, cuando estábamos empacando todo lo que se había salvado de la explosión, un par de agentes de la Sección 2 aparecieron y nos pidieron que los acompañáramos, lo hicimos… en realidad no teníamos opción… nos llevaron hasta una especie de bunker… me sorprendió ver a casi todos mis compañeros de clase y sus familias allí… nos hicieron esperar por varias horas… mientras que seguían llegando mis compañeros con sus familias… luego de esperar casi tres horas, el sub-comandante Fuyutsuki apareció… todos se callaron _Como sabran´´_ empezó a decir _La ciudad de Tokio 3 fue seriamente dañada por el ultimo Ángel en atacar, la mayoria de los habitantes ya se ha marchado, pero ustedes han sido retenidos aquí… porque… su hijos son… candidatos nivel 4 según el Instituto Marduk… lo que significa, que se pueden convertir en futuros elegidos´´ _yo no podía creerlo, estaba feliz, pero era uno de los pocos que lo estaba, pude notar el rostro de Hikari se contorsionaba para tratar de comprimir las lagrimas… no la culpo, después de lo que le paso a Touji.

Creo que pasamos días allí, el bunker era amplio, tenia varias habitaciones y salidas al Geofrente, pero no nos dejaban salir, un día, nos informaron que el ultimo ángel fue vencido por el Eva 01, pero que aun no podíamos irnos.

Al día siguiente, se desató el infierno, NERV era atacada, se escuchaban enormes explosiones y en una de estas, se abrió una de las puertas al Geofrente, logre salir y vi como el Asuka y el Eva 02 luchaban contra unos seres blancos gigantes… realmente no parecían ser evas.

Asuka luchó magníficamente ese día, hasta que su energía se agotó y los Eva de Serie le lanzaron sus lanzas, fue ahí cuando apareció el Eva 01, Shinji estaba furioso… daba miedo, la forma en que acabó con los evas blancos fue increíble, luego, hubo una explosión y perdí el conocimiento… Desperté en una sala de hospital, mire hacia un costado, en la otra cama estaba Shinji _Despertaste´´_ mire hacia el otro lado, en una silla estaba mi padre _Papa, que… que paso´´_ _hubo una enorme explosión y algo te golpeo la cabeza, descansa, luego hablamos_´´ creo que volví a dormiré, cuando desperté, vi que Shinji ya no estaba, me levante, busque algo de ropa y camine hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir, entró una mujer rubia, luego supe que era la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, con un brazo vendado, junto con Misato Katsuragi, también con algunas vendas.

_Kensuke Aida´´_ algo se me cruzo por la cabeza, imposible _has sido´´_ oh dios _seleccionado´´_ no, es una broma _como el octavo elegido_´´ me quede paralizado, _¿Aceptas?´´_ preguntó Misato, _Y... yo… yo´´_ no tenia nada que perder _Acepto´´…-_

-Amigo- Lo interrumpió Arturo – ¿Aceptaste así nomás? jajaja, hubieras sido mas original, en fin, cuando te mostraron tu Eva…-

-No me subí a un Eva hasta 2 meses después, en ese tiempo me entere de quienes eran los otros elegidos… no podía creer que Touji hubiera aceptado otra vez… al menos le pudieron hacer una pierna artificial… Tampoco creía que Hikari hubiera aceptado, creo que lo hizo por Touji, para protegerlo, y luego estaba esa chica francesa, Valentine Dular, ella es realmente parecida a Asuka, no por su forma de ser, sino porque es muy orgullosa, quizás mas que Asuka… ¿no crees?-

-Ah si, Valentine… ella es peculiar- Dijo Arturo, soltando una risa nerviosa

-Pero, lo que fue realmente impactarte… fue la condición en la que quedo Asuka luego de la batalla contra los EVAs de serie, tu no la viste cuando ella estaba realmente mal, luchando entre la vida y la muerte, fue un milagro que estuviera viva cuando la rescataron, su brazo fue cortado desde la mano hasta el hombro… tu le has visto la cicatriz ¿no?... su ojo izquierdo, fue muy dañado, y casi quedo ciega de ese ojo… ella cambió, se volvió una persona apagada, despreciaba a todo y todos, los primeros meses vivía gracias a varias maquinas, luego apenas se movía, pero un día, ella simplemente se levantó y volvió a ser la misma de siempre… creo que la lucha que se libro en su mente desde que fue violada´´ por el 15º ángel termino, y por suerte, venció la energética y volátil chica que conocíamos…-

-Señor Delai- Interrumpió un guardia- El señor Gahar y la señorita Auri están aquí-

El guardia se retiró y entraron en la habitación dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, de mas o menos la misma edad de Arturo, el hombre, era alto, de cabellos castaño oscuro y de ojos rojo oscuro, casi negros. La chica, tenía una altura promedio, de cabellos rubios y de ojos verdes.

-¡Leo, Lania!- Saludaron a unísono Arturo y Kensuke

Leo se acerco y les estrecho la mano a ambos, y Lania le dio un fuerte abrazo a Arturo y un pequeño beso en los labios, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kensuke (N/A no es lo que algunos puedan estar pensando, en mi país darse besos en la mejilla es una forma de saludo común entre hombres y mujeres) y se sentó en una de las sillas que aun estaba libre.

-No vino Oliver- dijo Arturo, mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de Lania

-No- respondió ella – Esta en Rings, el consejo quería hablar con el… en fin, ¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarnos?, Kensuke-

-Oh si- dijo el castaño, recordando como volaron los e-mail esta madrugada- Miren- y les enseño la pantalla.

Los recién llegados comenzaron a leer

-Genial- dijo Leo- Y pensar que nuestro servicio de inteligencia era, supuestamente el mejor… nunca se imaginaron las cosas que estos tipos tenían en mente… oigan, creo que esto lo deberían saber los demás, que tal si vamos a Tokio 3 y juntamos a todos los elegidos, ya aprovechamos y vemos que ha sido de nuestras vidas desde que termino la operación-

-Leo- comenzó el rubio- esa es una de las mejores ideas que has tenido desde que te conozco… y eso ya son como veinte años-

El sol ya se comenzaba a ocultar tras la montañas que rodeaban al antigua ciudad fortaleza, eran pocos los que vivían aquí, luego de ser reconstruida, la mayoría de los habitantes, decidió no volver, temiendo que el desastre ocurriera otra vez.

Un pequeño grupo de personas caminaban por una de sus calles.

- Er… creo que ya pasamos por aca- dijo uno de los jóvenes, el que usaba lentes.

- No seas tonto, síganme, es por aquí- Ordeno la chica

-¿Cuando dijiste que fue la ultima vez que viniste a Tokio 3, Lania?- Dijo el joven alto

-No se, hace como tres años… por cosas oficiales, esa vez no estaban ni Shinji, que estaba en Alemania ni Hikiari, que estaba en Tokio 2, ya que Touji se estaba por recibir-

- Aquella es- dijo el chico rubio, señalando una casa de dos pisos, de paredes rojo oscuro y techo marrón claro – La casa de Hikari Horaki-

-Ah si, ahora lo recuerdo...- dijo felizmente la ojiverde -¡miren! Ahí va saliendo, ¡HIKARI!

Hikari Horaki ya no era al pecosa niña de coletas que había sido la jefa de grupo del 2-A hace 10 años, no, ahora era toda una mujer, sus pecas habían disminuido y sus coletas habían sido remplazadas por una cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta los hombros, se había sorprendido un poco cuando vio a esa rubia gritando su nombre, pero luego de ver detenidamente al grupo, reconoció a Kensuke, pro lo cual, la rubia debía ser…

-¡HIKARI!- grito nuevamente una muy feliz Lania

-¡Hola!- Respondió Hikari antes de acercarse a una distancia a la cual no fuera necesario subir tanto el numero de decibles al hablar.

-Chicos, cuanto tiempo… ¿que hacen aquí? Vamos, pasen a mi casa y pónganse cómodos… el viaje desde Catean debe ser largo y agotador…- la castaña siguió murmurando algo sobre que no le quedaban muchas bebidas ni bocadillos.

El sorprendido grupo la siguió hasta dentro de su casa. La sala era espaciosa, tenía un par de sillones y sofás aquí y allá, un par de puertas y una escalera de caracol, una mesa y una estantería llena de libros sobre educación física, anatomía, prótesis artificiales y cosas por el estilo y en una esquina al lado de una TV un equipo de música que terminaba de llenar la habitación.

- Tomen asiento, sientanse como en su casa- dijo la dueña de casa.

- Gracias- Respondieron a unísono los huéspedes.

Hikari entro y salio un par de veces por una de las puertas.

-Bien, que les trae a esta ciudad- pregunto la chica.

- La verdad, es que queremos reunir a todos los elegidos otra vez… tenemos cierta información para ustedes… y además, ¡no hay nada mejor que ver a viejos amigos otra vez!-

-Ya veo, ¡entonces habrá que preparar una fiesta!- dijo Hikari claramente emocionada.

-Bueno, no se si algo tan grande como una…- La rubia no pudo terminar la frase

-Llamare a Shinji, tampoco nos podemos olvidar de Asuka, pero creo que no esta en la ciudad, ni de Valentine, como era su numero…- Hikari estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos

Hikari siguió así por unos 10 minutos más, hasta que se sentó, exhausta.

-Hikari, por lo que estamos aquí, en realidad…- comenzó Kensuke- es porque ayer recibí información acerca de la Operación Exirion´´-

Al oír ese nombre, la respiración de Hikari aumentó, esa fue su primera misión verdadera en un Eva, que nervios tenia, nunca le había gustado, pero había aceptado, mas que nada, por Touji, porque era una forma de protegerlo.

_Señorita Horaki, me complace anunciarle que usted ah sido seleccionada como la séptima elegida… ¿acepta?´´_ No sabia que decir, todo había pasado tan rápido, estaban en el bunker, con el resto de las personas, luego hubo una fuerte explosión y ellos fueron evacuados, yo y mi familia fuimos llevados en otra dirección, luego, un par de agentes de la sección 2 nos dieron el anuncio _´´Tiene una hora para decidir´´_ mire los rostros de mis hermanas y mi padre, fue todo lo que necesite _Acepto´´. _

Casi cuatro años después de convertirme en la séptima elegida, la Operación Exirion comenzó.

-¡Llegue!- alguien gritó en la puerta y saco a Hikari de sus pensamientos

-¡Touji!- Girito la castaña y lo fue a saludar con un beso –Mira quienes están aquí- señalando a sus invitados

-Touji, amigo, cuanto tiempo- dijo Kensuke y lo fue a saludar

-Hola Kensuke… hola chicos- saludando con la mano a los tres huéspedes restantes.

Luego de contarle la situación a Touji, comenzaron a llamar a los faltantes elegidos, al parecer Valentine justo iba saliendo de su prueba de sincronización mensual (N/A a pesar de que el Proyecto E se encuentre suspendido, a los pilotos se les siguen haciendo controles de sincronización todos los meses, par asegurarse de que en una emergencia estén listos)

e iba hacia allí y Shinji también le confirmo que iría, solo era cuestión de esperar… _lastima que no pude encontrar a Asuka en ningún lado´´ _Pensó Hikari luego de hablar con Shinji.

A unas 12 cuadras de la residencia Suzuhara-Horaki, una pareja caminaba por la calle, el chico, de mediana altura, cabello castaño y ojos azul oscuro, la chica, también de altura media, con un largo y flamante cabello rojo, tan intenso como el fuego, y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar (N/A tengo que ser poeta).

-Anta Baka, date prisa… no puedo creer que te olvidaras decirles que yo estaba contigo, ¡Sheisse!- Grito la pelirroja

-Lo… lo siento- Se disculpo el chico

-Aaah… Shinji… porque siempre te disculpas por todo, ¡MEIN GOTT!- Chillo Asuka

-Lo sien…-

-No te atrevas-

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Asuka hablo.

-Crees que nos hallan llamado, para decirnos que ellos han vuelto-

Shinji se detuvo en seco, la miro, con una mirada como nunca antes había mirado a nadie.

-Asuka, si los Ángeles hubieran vuelto nos hubieran llamado al cuartel- Dijo con una voz que no parecía ser la de el

-Tienes razón… en ese caso… ¡date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa BAKA!-

Shinji suspiro y siguió caminando

Siguieron su caminata a un ritmo acelerado, por unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegaron a la misma casa que algunas horas antes había reunido a viejos amigos una vez más.

Tocaron la puerta y una feliz y sonriente Hikari les abrió, en cuanto los vio su sonrisa se hizo más grande (si eso era posible).

-Asuka-chan… Shinji, ¡cuanto tiempo!... vamos pasen, los otros los están esperando-

Los recién llegados entraron a la casa, y saludaron al resto de los invitados.

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí…- Comenzó Kensuke

-Eh… falta Valentine, va a ven…-

La puerta sonó otra vez, y Hikari nuevamente fue a ver quien era. Mientras ella estaba ausente, Touji se dio cuenta de algo.

-Shinji-

-Dime Touji-

-¿Acaso tu… viniste… con Asuka?- pregunto

-No entiendo-

-Si tu estas… con Asuka-

Reino un incomodo silencio.

-Buen… bueno-

-Si… Shinji y yo ya hemos estado saliendo por unas semanas- Contesto la pelirroja

El silencio fue mayor (si eso era posible)

-¡Quee!- Gritó una sorprendida Hikari que acababa de entrar a la sala, seguida de otra chica.

Fue un alivio para Shinji que ella apareciera, realmente no tenia ganas de hablar de su compañera´´ y de la relación que tenían.

Valentine Dular, era una joven un poco mayor que el resto de los elegidos, tenia alrededor de 27, su cabello castaño era atado en una cola de caballo, y sus lentes le daban un aire de

inteligencia. (N/A si, ella es mi versión de la chica que aparece en el trailer de Rebuilt 2.0)

-Halo a todos- Saludo la chica, con un marcado acento francés -¿Cómo están? cuanto tiempo sin vegnos-

-Hola- Saludaron todos a unísono.

-Bien, ahora que no falta nadie mas- Comenzó Kensuke –Es tiempo de mostrarles el porque de esta reunión… la verdad de la Operación Exirion´´-

El silencio se izo notar al instante, estaban apunto de desenterrar una parte de sus vidas que habían escondido hacia mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo.

--

N/A: Hola!, ¿les gusto? Se que se preguntarán que es Catean y quienes son Leo, Arturo, Lania y Theif jajaja, ya lo sabrán… a su debido tiempo… ¡dentro de varios capítulos!

Otra cosa, Valentine Dular, mi versión de la chica que aparece en el trailer de Rebuilt 2.0, es dos años mayor que el resto de los elegidos y Leo, Arturo y Lania, son tres años mayores que el resto de los elegidos.

Nos vemos! Y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo Una Isla se Convierte en el Infierno

Konichi-wa!

PD: Casi se me olvida, les agradezco a todos los que me mandaron reviews y sigan mandando!!


	3. Una Isla se Convierte en el Infierno

No hay reviews…. Snif, snif… porqueeee! Pero aun así seguiré escribiendo, muajajajaja… dijo, ejem, aca les va el tercer capitulo

Así… Le compre los derechos a Gainax, evangelion es mío, jajajaja solo mío.

_Despierto del sueño e_ra tan hermoso, pero la verdad es que… no me lo quisieron vender… así que evangelion sigue siendo de Gainax y este fic fue creado sin ánimos de lucro… así que solo lean y disfruten:

**Capitulo 3**

**Una isla se convierte en el Infierno**

**15 de diciembre del 2018**

**Algún lugar del pacifico**

Un grupo de VTOL volaba hacia uno de los portaviones de una enorme flota.

Dentro de uno de esos VTOL viajaban quienes para muchos eran la ultima esperanza de la humanidad´´, los elegidos.

Esta debía ser su última misión, SELEE por fin desaparecería, luego de una enorme campaña dirigida por NERV y la ONU, luego del intento de SELEE por invadir NERV y causar el Tercer Impacto.

No iba a ser fácil, SELEE era más poderoso de lo que se pensaba, hacia años que estaba construyendo un ejército de Evas de serie, y ahora contaba con casi cincuenta de ellos.

Los elegidos, eran apenas nueve, y de ellos solo tres habían luchado anteriormente en condiciones reales e incluso, dos de ellos solo llevaban poco mas de dos meses piloteando… las cifras no eran muy alentadoras. Aun así, esta era la única oportunidad de terminar con SELEE, porque, según los reportes de inteligencia, ellos estaban preparando una nueva arma, frente a la cual ningún eva podría vencer.

Shinji Ikari miró a sus compañeros, iba sentado al lado de Kensuke y una siempre seria Rei, enfrente de el estaban Touji y Hikari, abrazados, y Asuka. Mas adelante estaba esa chica francesa, Valentine Dular y observando por la ventana los dos últimos elegidos, Arturo Delai y Lania Auri.

La aeronave toco el suelo metálico del portaviones, y sus puertas se abrieron, los elegidos bajaron y fueron recibidos por la Coronel Misato Katsuragi y varios oficiales de alto rango de la ONU, NERV.

-Bienvenidos- comenzó Misato, con un tono de voz que rara vez usaba –Espero que su viaje aya sido placentero, serán guiados a sus camarotes y a las 1600 horas se les informara de la misión, pueden retirarse-

Los elegidos, extrañados por esa actitud de la quien era su superior y para algunos su tutora siguieron en silencio a un par de marineros que los llevaron asta sus habitaciones.

Cada camarote tenía dos camas, un armario, una mesa y una pequeña ventana.

A Shinji le toco con Kensuke, y luego de acomodar sus pertenencias, comenzaron a hablar.

- Y bien, nos queda menos de un día antes de ir a esa isla- dijo Kensuke

- Si… y podremos… terminar con todo esto de una vez- respondió Shinji

- Bueno… me pregunto donde están los evas, la ultima vez que los vi se los estaban llevando a Nuevo Yokosuka para embarcarlos-

La puerta se abrió y entraron Touji, Hikari y Asuka

-Bien- Comenzó el deportista -¿Qué les parece todo esto?-

-Por como nos recibieron creo que no tienen muchas esperanzas- dijo Shinji

-Baka, tu siempre pensando en negativo, es obvio que están nerviosos, esta va a ser la misión mas grande en la que jamás participemos, esos desgraciados de SELEE…- izo una pausa y se toco inconscientemente la cicatriz de su brazo-…van a pagar-

- Oigan, ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Hikari

- No lo se, no los vi desde que bajamos-

- Yo tampoco-

En la otra punta del barco, dos jóvenes miraban el mar.

-Estas lista- Preguntó el chico

-Por supuesto, el futuro de Urnix esta en nuestras manos- respondió ella

-Si… espero que Leo y Oliver lleguen a tiempo-

- Llegaran… lo se-

- Aun así, ellos no podrán hacer nada, no sin un eva-

- Arturo, tu sabes de que son capaces de hacer mucho sin un eva-

- Pero no creo que puedan atravesar un campo AT-

- Tienes razón, pero según Theif, el eva de Leo ya esta listo, y el de Oliver lo estará la semana que viene-

- Espero que esto no dure tanto tiempo-

- Yo tampoco… bien, creo que deberíamos irnos, el reporte de la misión esta a punto de comenzar- dijo Lania y partió hacia el puente de mando, seguida de Arturo.

Detrás de una columna, Valentine Dular había escuchado la conversación, y sabia que esos dos no eran los que decían ser, y quienes eran esos otros tipos que habían nombrado

-¿Que ocuge aquí?- se preguntó en voz baja y partió hacia el puente de mando.

Los elegidos estaban reunidos, esperando que el reporte de la misión comenzara, los altos oficiales que los habían recibido ya estaban allí, solo faltaba Misato.

De pronto se escucho un altavoz que decía Teniente Ibuki favor de ir a buscar a la Coronel Katsuragi en los hangares inferiores y escoltarla asta el Puente de Mando.

- Pero si asta en un barco se pierde- suspiro una consternada Asuka

Algunos minutos mas tarde, apareció Maya Ibuki, seguida de una Misato que no perdió tiempo en comenzar el informe.

-Bien, el objetivo de la Operación Exirion, es darle fin a la organización SELEE, este es el itinerario de la Operación Exirion: Hoy a las 2200 horas, cien bombarderos B-5 y B-140 bombardearan la isla de Exirion, luego, a las 0600 horas de mañana los evas se desplegaran en grupos de tres, los grupos son los siguientes… en la región oeste de la isla, estarán situados el Eva 00, el Eva 05 y el Eva 07, en el centro serán desplegados los evas 01, 08 y 09, y en el este los evas 02, 03 y 06.

Esto se hace así porque los pilotos de las unidades 00, 01 y 02 tienen mas experiencia y ellos serán los líderes de cada grupo… A las 0700 cada grupo avanzara hasta el cerro Ami, situado casi en el centro de la isla.

En cuanto hayan asegurado la zona, se desplegaran batallones de infantería y tanques, que terminaran de tomar la isla.

Tengan cuidado- la voz de Misato denotó preocupación- inteligencia dice que hay casi cincuenta evas de serie allí. Sus cables de energía tienen una longitud de 2000 metros, los vehículos tipo P iran 1500 metros detrás de ustedes, tienen suficiente energía par una hora, pero en cuanto lleguen a 600 metros del cerro Ami, se les cortaran los cables de energía, la doctora Akagi ha logrado mejorar las baterías internas de los evas, por lo cual tendrán 10 minutos de autonomía… serán llevados a sus evas, mañana a las 0500 horas. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Nadie hablo.

-En ese caso, pueden retirarse-

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, en una isla cercana a la costa de Sudamérica, un par de agentes de la sección 2 y la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, abordaban el barco que llevaba al eva 10 y a su piloto Leonard Gahar.

Lo que no esperaban era que un joven no esperado se subiera a escondidas al navío.

-Tengo que agradecerle a Theif por enseñarme a trepar paredes- dijo el chico

-Lastima que no te enseñó a cerrar la boca-

-Qui… quien esta ahí- dijo, y por un instante, un extraño brillo apareció en sus manos

Un joven de pelo castaño oscuro salio de entre las sombras (N/A por el cambio horario, aquí ya era de noche).

-Ah, sos vos-

-No pensabas usar eso aquí… Oliver, sabes que debemos ser lo mas discretos posibles, un error y Arturo y Lania también pueden correr peligro-

-Tenés razón…- dijo Oliver Woods -Mostrámelo-

-Sígueme- dijo Leo

Los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar, el mejor iluminado pasillo permitió una imagen mas clara del joven que acababa de entrar en el barco.

Oliver Woods, era algo mas bajo que Leo, de pelo negro y ojos marrones, vestía una especie de traje de espía negro, el cual lo ayudaba a camuflarse en la oscuridad.

Los dos siguieron caminando por un rato, hasta que llegaron a la cubierta, donde había un enorme objeto tapado por una especie de manta.

-Afín, un eva- susurro emocionado Oliver

-¿No tienes un cronometro?- pregunto Leo

-No, ¿p´a que?-

-Nada, olvídalo- dijo Leo y levanto la manta, ambos entraron, estaba muy oscuro y no podían ver nada.

Leo saco una especie de linterna y alumbró el lugar. Oliver se quedo petrificado, frene a el, en una piscina de liquido refrigerante, descansaba un gigante de metal, de casi 60 metros de alto, el Eva Unidad 10 era de color plata con franjas rojas oscuras en sus piernas, brazos y tronco, su cabeza estaba ladeada y dejaba ver uno de sus ojos, completamente negro, su boca y mandíbula inferior estaban cubiertas por una especie de protector que tapaba sus dientes, y de la parte superior del casco, salía un par de cuernos, algo mas cortos que el de la Unidad 01.

-Guau, ya van como 5 minutos, realmente está impactado- susurro Leo- hey, Oliver, vamos muevete-

-Que… ¿Que paso?- dijo Oliver, recobrando la compostura

-Rompiste la marca-

-¿Qué marca?-

-La de quien tarda más en reaccionar luego de ver un eva, la anterior eran 4 minutos, tu estuviste como 5 minutos y medio-

-Jaja- rió sarcásticamente Oliver y se quedó mirando detenidamente al titán de acero.

Luego de unos minutos habló otra vez.

-Che… así que… esta cosa es nuestra última esperanza…- dijo seriamente-… No me imagino lo que haría uno de estos en las manos equivocadas-

-Seria terrible… bueno, vamonos de aquí antes de que alguien te vea-

Ambos jóvenes salieron de debajo de la lona y caminaron por la cubierta hasta llegar a un bote salvavidas.

-Bueno, acá me quedo- dijo Oliver

-Se ve realmente cómodo, amigo, realmente te envidio- Se burló Leo- Tu tienes este cómodo bote, y yo un pequeño camarote con calefacción-

Oliver gruño en respuesta y se metió debajo de la lona del bote.

-Bueno, nos vemos…- dijo Leo- Casi lo olvido ¿Cómo te fue en la visita a tu familia?-

-… Este… les dejé una carta- La voz de Oliver se volvió muy triste- Diciéndoles… que… que estaba bien y que volvería con ellos lo mas rápido posible-

El silencio reinó, Leo se marcho lentamente por uno de los pasillos, y Oliver se acurruco debajo de las lonas del bote, ambos sabían que mañana iba a ser el día mas importante de sus vidas, el destino de miles de millones de personas, dependía de su éxito, y del resto de los elegidos.

Shinji Ikari miraba el mar desde la cubierta de el portaviones Over The Rainbow´´, el sonrió al recordar que este era el mismo navío en el que conoció a Asuka, pero enseguida su sonrisa desapareció, dentro de pocas horas, lucharía en el eva otra vez, y esta, esperaba que fuera la ultima.

-Son casi las diez, esta a punto de comenzar- dijo

Efectivamente, pocos minutos después, de varios de los portaviones cercanos, comenzaron a despegar enormes aviones.

-¡Genial! Mira eso, son B-5 y B-140- dijo una voz cercana

Kensuke, estaba pegado a su filmadora, mirando extasiado como despegaban los bombarderos, al lado suyo estaban un sorprendido Touji y una atemorizada Hikari

-No me gustan estas cosas, Touji, vamonos, debemos estar descansados para mañana- dijo la última y partió por el pasillo.

-Bueno amigo, nos vemos- dijo Touji y la siguió a un ritmo acelerado.

-¡Desde cuando dejas que ella te controle!- se burlo Kensuke y siguió filmando.

Pocos minutos después, en el oscuro horizonte se comenzaron a ver brillantes destellos de luz, Shinji se sorprendió al ver lo extensa que, a juzgar por las explosiones, parecía ser la isla.

Luego de unos minutos se fue, caminó por los pasillos de barco, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y no noto por donde iba, hasta que ¡PLAFF! Cayo de buces al suelo, se trató de levantar, pero sintió que su mano estaba sobre algo blando, Oh no´´ pensó

-¡BAKA HENTAI!- Gritó una furibunda pelirroja mientras le daba una súper golpiza, mezclada con todo su arsenal de insultos en alemán y japonés.

El pobre de Shinji apenas logro arrastrarse fuera del alcance de la bien llamada Demonio Roja´´.

-Lo… lo siento Asuka no quise… yo no…- trato de disculparse el chico pero fue interrumpido.

-Calla… pero que demonios estabas pensando, ¿acaso no ves por donde vas?- dijo una Asuka que extrañamente parecía querer controlar su temperamento

-Lo que pasa es que estaba preocupado por mañana- dijo el chico

-Si… yo ta…-Asuka corto la frase –Digo… ¡quien no lo estaría!-

-Será… será mejor que descansemos, mañana tendremos que estar completamente descansados-

-Desde cuando te preocupas por mi, baka-

-Lo sien…-

-Olvídalo- dijo la ojiazul y partió por el pasillo.

En otra parte del barco, Valentine Dular estaba caminando lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, mientras seguía a un par de rubios hasta que se detuvieron y se apoyaron contra la baranda del barco.

-Ya es casi la hora...- dijo el chico

-Si, según lo que escuche en el cuarto de radio, Leo y Oliver estarán aquí en cuatro o cinco horas mas, quizás… no lleguen a tiempo- dijo la ojiverde

-Llegaran… no te preocupes-

-Arturo, esta misión… el eva… por, por primera vez tengo, tengo miedo, he visto videos de esas cosa fuera de control, la ¡Unidad uno incluso absorbió al piloto!-

-Lo se, yo también tengo miedo, pero, es nuestro deber impedir que la puerta sea abierta… sabes que si pudiera no me subiría a esa cosa, pero, no hay otra forma- dijo Arturo

Lania lo abrazo, y el le devolvió el abrazo, luego susurro algo que Valentine no pudo oír. El la beso.

-esp... espera alguien… podrá vernos- dijo Lania, maldiciendo mentalmente cada palabra

-Pero no lo están haciendo- dijo Arturo y la beso otra vez.

Los besos y abrasos continuaron por unos minutos mas, hasta que Valentine trató de acercarse e hizo demasiado ruido, la novena y el décimo elegidos saltaron inmediatamente y por una fracción de segundo un extraño brillo apareció en sus manos.

-¿¡Que demonios haces espiándonos!?- grito Lania

-¿Moi?… este… nada, peg… pegdón, excus… excuse mo… moi… y… yo- tartamudeó Valentine

-Cuanto oíste- la voz de Arturo era atemorizante

-y… yo… na…-Valentine parecía a punto de llorar

-¡Cuanto! Vamos dinos- ordeno Arturo

-Arturo, deja que se tranquilice- dijo Lania, notando el estado en que se encontraba la sexta elegida- En ese estado es imposible que nos diga nada-

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que Valentine se tranquilizó

-Bien, ¿Qué oíste?- demando Arturo

-Yo… yo… o… oí algo so… sobge una… puegta y…y de los evas que absogven a sus pi…pilotos y…- El rostro de Valentine se contorsiono, tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Arturo, esta muy asustada, creo… que deberíamos decirle la verdad- dijo Lania, viendo las lagrimas que ahora escurrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Arturo suspiró

-Lamentablemente no tenemos opción ahora… eh… Valentine, escucha…-

Los pilotos de los eva ya estaban en la cubierta del portaviones, Misato le estaba dando las ultimas sugerencias, cosas como _No se separen´´ Vigilen todas las dirrecciones_´´ y otras mas.

Era la hora, cada elegido subió en un helicóptero diferente y luego de unos minutos, estos aterrizaron en nueve barcazas diferentes, cada una llevaba un enorme objeto cubierto con mantas, pasaron unos diez minutos y el sol empezó a despuntar en el horizonte, lentamente las mantas fueron quitadas, nueve titanes de acero quedaron al descubierto.

Los titanes se arrodillaron sobre las barcazas, las cuales lentamente se empezaron a mover hacia la isla, que ahora se encontraba a menos de dos kilómetros.

En la barcaza más cercana a la costa iba el Eva 00, con sus tonos predominantemente azules, pequeñas franjas blancas y su único ojo rojo, mas atrás iban el rojo Eva 02 y un reconstruido Eva 03, que ahora tenía vetas bancas en sus brazos y tórax. Lo seguían los evas 05, celeste y con tres ojos rojos, uno mas grande y centrado y otros dos mas pequeños; el eva 06 de colores rosa y naranja, con cuatro ojos, parecido al eva 02; el eva 07 de colores verde, marrón y amarillo, parecía que usaba camuflaje, y tenia un visor por ojos; y cerrando la marcha, los evas 08, de colores dorado y blanco, 09 verde esmeralda y blanco, ambos con dos ojos parecidos a ranuras y el Eva 01, violeta, con pequeñas franjas verdes, dos ojos y un imponente cuero.

Las barcazas se agruparon de a tres, llevando a los evas a sus respectivos puntos de desembarco.

Dentro del eva 01, Shinji se preparaba para bajar, su mano se abría y cerraba sin cesar, abrió la conexión con los otros evas.

-Buena suerte- dijo con su voz siendo apenas un susurro

-No será necesaria kinder- dijo la alemana

Shinji sonrió.

La barcaza se detuvo a unos treinta metros de la costa, el titán violeta se levanto, al igual que los otros dos, los cuales de un salto llegaron hasta la mitad de la distancia entre la costa y las barcazas, Shinji los imitó, el agua le daba por las rodillas, con una sincronización del 88,97 sentía el agua como si el estuviera caminando en ella.

Pisaron la isla por primera vez, allí se quedaron, esperando que todo estuviera listo, lentamente, los transportes repletos de vehículos, armas, equipos y otras cosas llenaron la playa.

-Bien, conecten los cables de energía- dijo una voz que Shinji no pudo reconocer.

El reloj del eva, que marcaba 16 horas (Modo bajo consumo´´) cambio al símbolo de infinito.

-Tomen las armas-

Los gigantes, tomaron unos rifles hechos a su medida

-La fase 2 de la Operación Exirion comienza ahora- dijo la misma la voz- Pilotos, procedan-

Ya esta, ahora no había vuelta atrás, los tres seres biomecánicos comenzaron a moverse, a la distancia, Shinji pudo ver como el resto de los evas también comenzaban a avanzar.

Ya habían caminado por veinte minutos y habían entrado en una zona muy accidentada, que, a pesar de que las pequeñas colinas y precipicios no eran mas altos que los evas, era un lugar perfecto para una emboscada, esta no se hizo esperar.

Cinco seres blancos los rodearon y comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos.

-Demonios, Arturo, Lania, prepárense- dijo Shinji, pero antes de que terminara la frase, los dos evas que tenia bajo su mando ya se habían lanzado contra los horribles seres blancos.

Arturo disparó varias descargas de su rifle sobre los evas de serie, sus armaduras fueron dañadas pero siguieron avanzando, al ver esto Lania tomo su cuchillo progresivo y se enfrento cuerpo a cuerpo con el eva que tenia mas cerca.

Shinji tardo en reaccionar, al ver tal despliegue de quienes el creía, eran novatos. Recordó que la única forma de detener a los gigantes blancos era destruyendo su órgano S2, tomo su cuchillo progresivo y apuñalo al eva que tenia mas cerca, no le dio en el primer intento, pero al segundo, atravesó de lleno la esfera roja que tenia en su pecho, bajo varias capas de blindaje, al estar luchando con ese eva, Shinji no vio al otro que se acercaba por detrás y le golpeaba con su pesada lanza, su no fuera por el campo AT, lo hubiera partido en dos, por efecto de la fuerza del golpe, Shinji cayo al suelo, desde allí vio como los otros elegidos, cortaban inútilmente las cabezas y extremidades de los seres blancos.

-¡Su pecho, ataquen el pecho, destruyan el órgano S2, es una esfera roja!- Grito antes de levantarse y cargar contra el eva que lo había tirado segundos antes, uso su campo AT para cortar el brazo con el que sostenía la lanza y apuñalarlo de lleno en el pecho, se detuvo inmediatamente. Miro a sus lados, los otros dos ya estaban terminando con los dos evas de serie restantes, clavándoles certeras estocadas en sus pechos.

-Guau… intenso- dijo entrecortadamente Lania

-Si, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo seriamente Arturo y siguió avanzando, seguido de Lania y Shinji.

La calma reino por varios minutos mas, hasta que el terreno comenzó a volverse mas uniforme, de pronto, unos fuertes ruidos llenaron el ambiente, Arturo y Lania se agacharon inmediatamente, e hicieron que Shinji también lo hiciera, avanzaron despacio, hasta que dieron la vuelta a una pequeña pero alta colina, allí vieron a un eva rosa y naranja, inmóvil.

-Hikari- Dijo Shinji avanzando hacia ella, pero unos diez metros antes se detuvo en seco.

Había por lo menos tres evas de serie despedazados en el suelo, Asuka estaba luchando con dos a la vez y Touji trataba de defenderse de las estocadas de un tercero.

Arturo y Lania se movieron rápidamente, uno fue a ayudar a Touji y otra a Asuka, Shinji comenzó a moverse cuando vio a un cuarto eva blanco que se abalanzaba sobre Hikari, ella ni siquiera se movió, el eva violeta, rápidamente empujo al agresor lejos del eva rosa, saco su cuchillo y se lanzo a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el y rápidamente logro apuñalarlo y destruir su órgano S2. Fue a ver a Hikari, cuando algo voló enfrente de el, parecía un brazo… blanco. Miro en la dirección de donde provenía y se quedó petrificado, el eva 02 estaba despedazando ferozmente al pobre eva de serie, Shinji no lo podía creer, eso era tan parecido a… miró al eva negro, tampoco se movía, solo miraba.

Accidentalmente, encendió el comunicador con el eva 02

-Malditos… desgraciados, pagaran todo lo que me hicieron- decía una enloquecida pelirroja

Arturo y Lania terminaron de vencer a los evas restantes y rápidamente tomaron al eva 02 y lo inmovilizaron

-Asuka, ya esta muerto… vamos- dijo Lania tratando de calmar a la alemana.

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Arturo

-Si- dijeron a unísono

Touji se acerco a Hikari

-Hikari… ¿estas… estas bien?- le preguntó

-S… si, vamos no hay tiempo q… que perder- dijo ella notoriamente alterada y lentamente su eva comenzó a moverse.

Shinji activo su comunicador con Touji.

-Touji, que… que pasó antes de que llegáramos-

-…Bueno, veníamos caminando por entre esas pequeñas colinas, no habíamos visto nada desde hacia mas de cuarenta minutos… así que estábamos muy descuidados, de pronto, como ocho evas de serie se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, Asuka y yo comenzamos a pelear con ellos, Hikari logro apuñalar a uno, luego, vio como Asuka despedazaba a todos los evas que se le acercaban, amigo… hasta yo me asusté, tanta sangre, viseras… realmente daba miedo, luego fue cuando ustedes llegaron-

-Ya veo…-dijo lentamente Shinji y se ensimismo en sus pensamientos.

El grupo siguió su camino, hasta que lentamente, el cerro Ami se comenzó a hacer visible, no tenia mas de ciento cincuenta metros de altura, y era casi perfectamente redondo, había varias rocas enormes y cráteres muy profundos en la zona, el grupo se oculto en uno de ellos.

-Al menos los bombardeos de anoche sirvieron para algo- dijo la pelirroja

-Ya debemos estar a menos de seiscientos metros del cerro, contactemos al centro de mando- dijo Lania

-Aquí eva 09, estamos en posición, ¿procedemos?-dijo Arturo

-…-

-No hay señal-

-¡No seas baka!-chillo la alemana- ¡Misato!, ya estamos en posición, ¿podemos atacarlos ya?-

-…-

-No hay señal, quizás es algún tipo de campo que interrumpe todas las comunicaciones- dijo Touji.

-Puede ser p…- la rubia no pudo terminar la frase.

-Hay alguien ay, aquí el eva 07, señorita Misato, ¿me escucha? Ya estamos en posición- dijo una voz por el comunicador

-¿Kensuke?- dijo Touji

-¿Touji?, ¿donde están?... ¿pudieron comunicarse con el centro de mando?-

-No, no hay señal-

-Pego que agemos entonces- dijo otra voz por el comunicador

-Por el momento… observar, no nos queda otra- dijo Arturo

Pasaron diez minutos y una pelirroja estallo

-¡Sheisse!... es obvio que no hay nada, vamos de una vez-

-Asuka…-

-No, ya me arte, voy a terminar con esto con o sin ayuda- desconecto su cable de poder y se lanzo fuera del cráter

-Bueno, esta vez ella tiene razón, es lo único que podemos hacer- dijo Lania e imitó a la pelirroja, seguida de Arturo.

-Chicos, vamos a movernos- dijo Touji por el comunicador y salto afuera del cráter

A unos cien metros de allí, tres figuras salían de detrás de unas rocas y avanzaban hacia el cerro Ami.

-Bien, es hora- dijo Shinji antes de saltar afuera del cráter y desconectar su cable de poder, seguido por una no muy convencida Hikari.

Los evas recorrieron rápidamente la distancia hasta los pies del cerro, y se situaron a los costados de una cueva que no era visible desde lejos. La cueva era lo suficientemente alta y ancha para que varios evas entraran a la vez, se prepararon para entrar.

De pronto, decenas de evas blancos salieron de la cueva y de trampillas en el suelo, eran casi treinta y se lanzaron inmediatamente contra los elegidos.

A casi diez kilómetros de allí, en las costas de la isla, otro titán tocaba suelo en la isla.

Leo estaba listo, temía que algo hubiera salido mal, porque la comunicación se había cortado hacia varios minutos, tomo sus armas y salio corriendo veloz mente en dirección al cerro Ami.

-No podemos con todos- gritaba un desesperado Touji mientras se salvaba milagrosamente de el ataque de dos evas blancos a la vez

-¡Retrocedan! ¡Formen un semicírculo!- grito Arturo

Lentamente los evas formaron un arco contra la pared de la montaña, los implacables titanes blancos se acercaban, y a ellos les quedaban menos de cinco minutos de energía.

-¿Qué… que haremos?- preguntó Shinji desesperado

-¿Acaso eres tonto? Es obvio que la única solución es luchar hasta el final...-dijo la alemana -es nuestra única alternativa-

-Desgaciadamente… es vegdad, fue un honog luchag a su lado, Au Revoir- dijo la francesa y se lanzo en una última estocada contra la masa blanca que se acercaba, seguida por la alemana.

-Arturo… creo que este es el fin… al menos moriremos luchando… juntos- susurro Lania antes de imitar a la pelirroja, seguida del décimo elegido.

-Fue… un placer, amigos- dijo Kensuke antes de atacar a un par de evas que estaban algo mas separados del resto, una silenciosa Rei lo siguió.

-Hikari…-

-To… Touji, vamos- ambos se lanzaron a su ultima batalla.

Shinji estaba petrificado, a su alrededor, sus amigos luchaban aun sabiendo que no podían ganar.

Algo suco el aire, las copias de la lanza de Longinun, la verdadera forma de las armas de los evas de serie, fueron esquivadas milagrosamente por los pilotos.

Shinji se movió.

-No… debo… huir-

-No debo huir-

-¡NO DEBO HUIR!- el eva 01 salto furiosamente en el aire, cayo detrás de varios evas de serie, apuñalo a unos cuantos antes de que su cuchillo se quebrara, comenzó a despedazarlos con sus manos, libero la carga de púas de su hombro sobre uno de ellos y tomo su lanza y se sumergió en un duelo con otro, lanza contra lanza, acero contra acero.

A pocos metros de ahí, Rei, Touji y Hikari, luchaban contra seis titanes blancos a la vez, Hikari estaba demasiado asustada y apenas era capaz de defenderse, por lo tanto, entre Rei y Touji, lograron eliminar a cuatro evas, antes que una lanza, atravesara el pecho negro del eva 03, y lo cavara al suelo, esto desencadeno en Hikari, una furia como nunca antes.

-¡Touji!- Gritó la chica y salto sobre el eva que había tirado la lanza, con su cuchillo, destrozo su motor S2, luego, tomo la lanza incrustada en el pecho de Touji y se la lanzo a otro eva de serie, que corría hacia ella.

Solo quedaba un minuto y medio de energía.

Leo estaba a punto de llegar, ya podía ver el cerro Ami a la distancia y sentía los lejanos ruidos de la batalla.

Las terribles lanzas volaron otra vez, esta vez encontraron sus objetivos, Hikari fue atravesada en ambas piernas por una única y precisa lanza, callo al instante, a Kensuke lo golpeo en el pecho y lo clavo contra la pared de la montaña, y a Rei, una lanza le dio de lleno en la cabeza, tirándola al suelo.

Solo quedaban cuatro elegidos en pie con menos de un minuto de energía en sus evas y diez evas de serie.

Arturo y Lania tomaron cada uno una de las lanzas que estaban en el piso y se lanzaron contra los evas blancos pero detuvieron su envestida cuándo vieron, una colosal figura apareciendo entre las rocas, ¡el eva 10 afín había llegado!

-¡Leo! - dijo una emocionada Lania

-¡Hola! Veo que necesitan ayuda- dijo el recién llegado, sacando su cuchillo y lanzándose contra uno de los evas blancos.

Con la llegada de Leo la batalla se había balanceado, pero aun así, la energía es estaba agotando, solo quedaban dos evas de serie cuando el eva de Arturo se detuvo por completo, seguido por el de Lania.

A Shinji aun le quedaban algunos segundos al igual que Valentine y juntos lograron vencer a uno de los evas antes de detenerse.

Leo estaba solo, y por la carera que había tenido para llegar allí a tiempo, tampoco le quedaba mucha energía, se lanzo contra el último eva de serie, pero este lo esquivo y golpeó fuertemente en la espalda.

Menos de veinte segundos… en ese momento la cueva brilló, y los gigantescos monolitos holográficos de SELEE aparecieron.

-Es el momento- dijo uno de ellos

-Que la complementariedad humana comience… otra vez- dijo otro

Leo miro la cueva.

-Nooo- Grito, mientras mutilaba al eva blanco

Los miembros de SELEE comenzaron a recitar una especie de melodía en un idioma extraño, pero que Leo parecía entender muy bien.

5…

Leo comenzó a correr hacia el monolito más cercano

4…

Lo golpeó, era un holograma

3…

Donde estaban

2…

La cueva brillo más intensamente

1…

Los vio, pero nunca llegaría

0… el Evangelion Unidad 10 se quedo inmóvil

Una extraña fuerza, comenzó a arrastrar pequeños objetos hacia la cueva, lentamente la fuerza crecía, y los objetos arrastrados eran más grandes.

Las mutiladas extremidades blancas de los evas de serie, comenzaron a ser succionadas por la cueva, lentamente los evas también comenzaron a moverse.

Shinji sabía que algo estaba mal, su eva se movía mucho, lo mas probable era que el ultimo eva de serie, le hubiera ganado al onceavo elegido, después de todo era un novato.

La fuerza comenzó a arrastrar con más fuerza a los inertes evas

-Muevete… muevete- susurraba Shinji a su eva

-Vamos, muevete, muevete, muevete o todos moriremos- decía desesperadamente Shinji

-muevete, por favor… mama… por favor- A pesar de que el sabía que el espíritu de su madre descansaba en el eva, el nunca lo llamaba así, solo que estuviera realmente desesperado.

-¡Muevete maldición! ¡Muevete! ¡Todos vamos a morir! ¡Muevete, maldición!-

Los evas comenzaron a entrar lentamente a la cueva, arrastrados por la extraña y poderosa fuerza que ejercía, incluso el eva 07, que estaba clavado por una lanza a la pared de la cueva se movía lentamente, hasta que la lanza voló y este fue arrastrado libremente.

-¡MUEVETE! ¡POR FAVOR!... mamá, te… te lo suplico-

Los evas entraron a la cueva

-¡MUEVETE!- grito Shinji una ultima vez, mientras veía como aumentaba la luz de la cabina, _Esta sucediendo, el Tercer Impacto´´_ pensó.

De pronto, todo se volvió negro, y una pequeña luz en forma de llama azul se materializo, Shinji se tranquilizo _Mamá… gracias´´._

El eva 01 se despertó, las placas de sus brazos y hombros salieron volando en todas direcciones, lanzo un terrible rugido y comenzó a romper las paredes, estalactitas y estalacnitas que sostenían la cueva, el techo desmoronó y el eva 01 fue succionado, junto con el resto de los evas por una esfera de luz, la cual era el origen de la fuerza que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Todo estaba oscuro…

Shinji abrió lo ojos, miro el techo.

-Un techo desconocido-

--

Finish al last! Que capitulo! me llevó como cinco días escribirlo, mas unas cuantas semanas leyéndolo y releyéndolo en busca de errores. Es realmente largo, comparado con lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir y el capitulo que más deseos tenia de hacer, espero que la batalla contra los evas de serie les haya gustado, había momentos en que me quedaba en blanco sin saber que poner… pero bueno, aquí esta, prepárense para el próximo capitulo: Urnix

En cuanto a la personalidad de Hikari, bueno, a mi parecer, a ella nunca le gustaron los evas, menos después de lo que le paso a Touji, por lo cual creo que está bien la actitud que tomó.

En cuanto a la escenita AxS, digamos que es el comienzo de una muy apasionada relación y en cuanto a la apasionada relación existente entre Arturo y Lania... ya verán.

Los Rei fan deben estar por matarme… surimasen!!…pero les prometo que en el próximo capitulo tendrá mucha participación…

Los vehículos tipo P, transportan los generadores y cables de los evas, en la serie nunca mencionan como es que los cables y generadores llegan hasta los campos de batalla, así que se me ocurrió esto.


	4. Urnix

Evangelion no es mio, no me demanden no tengo dinero…. Solo dejen Reviews constructivos… aun no han dejado ninguna ofensa o insulto… pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar…

**Capitulo 4**

**Urnix**

Nota de Autor: por el contenido del siguiente capitulo, puede ser clasificado lem… ya quisieran… bien ahora que tengo su atención, lean y disfruten.

-Un techo desconocido- murmuro Shinji Ikari apenas se despertó

-Despertaste- dijo una monocorde voz

Shinji miro a su lado, una chica peliazul y de ojos rojos lo miraba, Rei Ayanami.

-Ho… hola Rei- dijo Shinji mientras la miraba, entonces se percato que ella tenía un brazo vendado, al igual que parte de su cabeza.

-No…- susurro atemorizado Shinji –No… no m…me digas que eres la cuarta- .

Rei lo miro, y una diminuta, casi imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-No, Shinji, solo fui herida en la última batalla-

-Ya veo… por cierto, ¿donde estamos?, esto no parece Nerv- dijo el chico mirando la luz solar entrar por la ventana.

-Estamos en Catean-

-¿Catean? ¿Dónde es eso?- preguntó Shinji curioso, nunca había escuchado de Catean

-Es en…-

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron tres personas, un joven alto y dos enfermeras.

-Al fin despertaste, Shinji Ikari… jeje…dormiste por cuatro días- dijo el chico

-¿cu… cuatro días?- dijo Shinji mirando al chico- pero… ¿quien eres tu?-

-Oh es cierto, aun no nos hemos presentado- dijo el chico- Soy Leonard Gahar, el onceavo elegido-

-Eres, eres el que apareció en la batalla… llegaste justo a tiempo-

-Jeje, gracias, bien… es hora de que te enteres de ciertas cosas, veo que Rei ya te ha estado contando algunas, pero igual… prepárate, lo que vas a oír va a ser muy… emm… ya lo veras- dijo Leo con una sonrisa, luego, hablo con las enfermeras en una lengua que Shinji no pudo entender.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, mientras se iban, Shinji noto que eran muy altas y bellas, y que sus orejas eran extrañamente alargadas.

-Bien, estas en un hospital de Catean… una ciudad ubicada en Lanus, uno de los continentes de Urnix- Leo hizo una pausa, al ver que Shinji no decía nada, continuó

-La puerta de Exirion, es una especie de túnel de gusano, la cual conecta nuestros dos planetas y… una especie de Mar de Dirac, en la cual, creemos que van los Ángeles derrotados-

-A… acaso, me… me estas diciendo que estamos en ot… otro planeta- tartamudeó Shinji

-Exacto- dijo Leo, sonriendo al ver su cara de asombro.

-Pero, si la puerta también nos conecta con el lugar a donde van ellos luego de ser derrotados, eso significa que, los ángeles atacaran otra vez…- se quedo helado- y nosotros estamos aquí, no hay nada que impida que lleguen hasta Adán y causen el Tercer Impacto- dijo Shinji desesperado.

-Afortunadamente, antes de ser absorbido por la Puerta de Exirion, el eva 01 se salió de control y bloqueo la cueva y el portal… así que, si los ángeles atacan, atacaran Urnix- dijo Leo –Aquí no están ni Adán ni Lilith, pero hay cosas en Urnix que bien podrían causar un Tercer Impacto mucho mas devastador que cualquier otro- izo una pausa-¿Te imaginas una mina N2, pero mil veces mas poderosa?... Bien, ahora imagina cientos de miles de ellas… y eso es solo una parte del arsenal que tienen las grandes potencias de Urnix: Catean, Ethel Nix, Rings, Reinkell y Montinac… hemos estado sumergidos en una especie de guerra fría, por casi cien años, se han creado miles de armas biológicas, químicas y… capaces de controlar el mana(N/A no, no es la chica que aparece en GoS)-

-¿Mana?- pregunto Shinji

-Es algo, que no es ni materia, ni energía, pero que se puede transformar en estas o estas en mana(N/A jeje, ya los se, esto no es Harry Potter)-

Luego, levanto una de sus manos, esta brillo y una pequeña esfera luminosa pareció en ella, levanto la otra, y la esfera se comenzó a mover, luego desapareció

Shinji no lo podía creer, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Rei se le adelantó.

-Es la fuerza que compone los escudos AT…-´´_la luz de nuestras almas´´- _¿no es cierto?- dijo con su monocorde voz, pero con una pequeña pizca de ansiedad y curiosidad en ella.

-Exacto, los escudos AT, son barreras de mana, extremadamente fuertes, por lo tanto, si las armas de mana, caen en manos equivocadas… podría destruir los escudos AT, y tendríamos un escenario muy parecido al Tercer Impacto… y como la puerta de Exirion esta abierta… ambos planetas serian afectados… ya que esta solo esta bloqueada para la materia y algunos tipos de energía, cosas como el mana… pueden pasar libremente-

-Pe… pero ¿Como es que tu puedes hacer eso y nosotros no?-

-Bien… en realidad cualquiera lo puede hacer, solo que algunos tienen mas capacidad que otros, es como pilotear un eva, si alguien que no es elegido se sube, difícilmente lo hará moverse, quizás con años de practica lo logre, incluso si un piloto sube a otro eva que no sea el suyo, tendrá problemas para sincronizar-

-Entiendo-

-Claro que hay muchas personas capaces de usar mana a voluntad, pero como siempre, hay quienes tratan de beneficiarse a ellos mismos, sin pensar en los demás, para detener a esas personas, estamos Arturo, Lania, Oliver y yo, somos Guardianes, los encargados de mantener el equilibrio del mana y defender Urnix.

Fue por eso que viajamos a la Tierra, ya que si la puerta de Exirion se abría, y sucedía el Tercer Impacto, este también afectaría a Urnix… El problema es que si consejo se enteraba de esto, no nos permitiría ir, ellos están más preocupados por su propia seguridad que la de Urnix…-

-¿consejo?- dijo Rei

-Si… son los que se encargan de controlar´´ que no abusemos de nuestro poder´´… en mi opinión son todos unos corruptos hipócritas- dijo muy molesto Leo- lo peor es que ahora tenemos que ir hasta Rings para dar explicaciones´´ sobre nuestro actuar´´-

-Y… ¿como fue que lograron llegar a la Tierra?- pregunto Shinji, tratando de cambiar el tema

-Bien, la Puerta de Exirion no es la única forma de viajar entre nuestros planetas, constantemente se están abriendo portales esporádicos, aquí y allá, solo tuvimos que encontrar uno y mantenerlo abierto…- dijo Leo, con un gran sentimiento de orgullo en su voz.

-Y luego… ¿Cómo hicieron para volverse elegidos?-

-Todo gracias a Theif Tuk-

-¿Quién...?-

-El es uno de los mas grandes espías de Urnix… para el es algo innato, el es un elfo oscuro-

Leo vio las caras de ignorancia Shinji y de casi imperceptible curiosidad de Rei.

-En Urnix existen dos o tres especies de seres inteligentes, los Humanos y los Elfos, algunos separan a los elfos en elfos comunes y elfos oscuros, por razones de habilidades, pero principalmente por razones de simples rencores que ambas clases de elfos tienen de un pasado lejano… Por ejemplo, las enfermeras que entraron conmigo eran elfas-

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que Leo siguió con la historia

-La cosa es que Theif nos ayudo como nunca antes, viajo con nosotros, nos creó fechas de nacimiento, escolaridades, fichas medicas, todo lo necesario para que el instituto Marduk se convenciera de que debíamos ser elegidos- Leo soltó una pequeña risa –bien… me tengo que ir, la reunión del consejo es en pocas horas y el viaje hasta Rings demora casi tres horas… ah si, ya ahí un transporte esperándolos afuera, los llevara hasta el Palacio… bueno ¡adiós!- dijo Leo y se fue rápidamente por la puerta.

-¿Palacio?- dijo Shinji

-Si… el décimo elegido nos ha conseguido habitaciones en el Palacio de Catean, al parecer el tiene un importante cargo en la corte real- dijo Rei.

-Ya veo…-

-Te esperaré afuera- y salio de la habitación.

Shinji miró la habitación, sobre una mesa, había una bolas y una carta, fue hasta la mesa y tomó, dentro de la bolsa había un pantalón negro y un buzo azul, abrió la carta: _No se que ropa te queda, solo pude conseguir eso, en tu habitación del Palacio, encontraras mas… Lania´´,_ guardó la carta en el bolsillo, se vistió y salio de la habitación, Rei estaba sentada en un banco del pasillo, en cuánto lo vio, se levanto.

Shinji no lo había notado, pero Rei se veía muy diferente sin su eterno uniforme escolar,

Llevaba una blusa celeste, y una falda azul, le quedaban realmente bien.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a una escalera.

-Y… los demás… ¿Cómo… como están?- pregunto Shinji con un gran sentimiento de temor y preocupación dentro de el.

-Ellos, están bien, solo tienen algunos rasguños… menos Horaki que tiene una pierna fracturada y Aida unas profundas heridas en el pecho, pero nada realmente grave- dijo Rei con su tan peculiar voz

-Y… tu, por… ¿que te paso?-

-No lo recuerdo bien, pero al parecer un par de lanzas me golpearon, tengo un corte en la cabeza y otro en el brazo, nada mas…- dijo ella y bajo la escalera.

Shinji la siguió, siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al vestíbulo, allí había un par de hombres esperándonos, Shinji inmediatamente pensó que eran de la Sección 2, pero luego recordó que Nerv estaba a años luz de distancia.

-¿Son ustedes Rei Ayanami y Shinji Ikari?- pregunto uno de ellos

-Si- contestaron a unísono

-Bien… síganos- dijo el otro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal

Los dos elegidos los siguieron, afuera, el sol brillaba radiantemente, el bucillo de las calles llenaban de vida el ambiente y los pájaros e insectos cantaban y chillaban felizmente, los hombres los llevaron a un vehículo parecido a una camioneta pero con orugas en vez de ruedas, era toda gris, pero con un escudo pintado en cada lado en el cual se veían un castillo rodeado de seis torres de diferentes colores.

Entraron y el vehículo comenzó a moverse, las amplias ventanas que tenia, le daba a Shinji y a Rei una excelente vista de la ciudad.

Esa zona de Catean se encontraba a las afueras de la misma, los edificios eran bajos, y las plazas y parques abundaban, y las anchas calles estaban llenas de vehículos diferentes a los que existían en la Tierra. Lentamente una muralla muy alta apareció frente a ellos.

-Esta es la muralla de la ciudad vieja- dijo uno de los hombres

Al pasar la muralla, la ciudad cambió, ahora una mezcla de altos edificios y antiguas construcciones, que le daban un aspecto muy europeo, había mucha mas gente y vehículos de ese lado de la muralla y era muy difícil manejar allí.

El viaje siguió por unos veinte minutos hasta que otras murallas se irguieron frente a ellos, estas eran más bajas pero mucho más robustas que las anteriores.

-La muralla del Palacio- dijo el mismo hombre con un gran orgullo en su voz.

El vehículo se detuvo en la puerta, y unos guardias lo inspeccionaron, luego los dejaron pasar.

Atravesaron un pequeño túnel antes de llegar a los Jardines del Palacio… Shinji estaba maravillado, incluso Rei tenia una leve mirada de curiosidad y asombro, que contemplaba los magníficos campos que yacían a sus lados.

Los Jardines del Palacio de Catean, eran un conjunto de parques, plazas, lagos y lagunas, pequeños bosques y seis enormes e imponentes torres, que rodeaban a un aun mas grande Palacio.

En pocos minutos, ya habían llegado hasta las puertas del Palacio, los hombres los dejaron allí y se fueron, dos guardias los acompañaron hasta el vestíbulo, el cual también dejo sin aliento a Shinji.

Una habitación con decenas quizás cientos de puertas y una colosal escalera en el otro extremo, tenia varias mesas muy largas, incontables pinturas y decenas de esculturas y su techo era extremadamente alto y terminaba en una cúpula echa de cristal.

-¡Shinji!- grito alguien desde uno de los extremos.

Shinji se volteó, allí estaban Touji y Kensuke, saludándolo

-¡Chicos! ¿Como están?- dijo, acercándose a ellos

-Por lo que se ve mejor que tu, ¿como es eso de que dormiste cuatro días?- dijo Touji

-jaja… ¿y… los demás?... le pregunte a Rei…- dijo mirando hacia la entrada, pero ella se había ido.

-Están bien, Hikari… tiene una pierna fracturada y… ya viste a Ayanami, Kensuke y yo tenemos algunas heridas en el pecho, pero el resto no tiene nada más que algunos rasguños- dijo Touji

En eso, otro guardia se acercó.

-¿Usted es el señor Ikari?- preguntó

-Si-

-El señor Delai me pidió que lo llevara a su habitación, por favor, sígame- dijo y se dirigió hacia una puerta, seguido por Shinji, Touji y Kensuke.

-Este lugar es increíble… no crees Shinji- dijo Kensuke

-Si…- dijo Shinji, ensimismado en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Na… nada, digo… los… los evas, ¿que les paso?-

-Ah si… al parecer están en los hangares debajo del palacio… no creerás lo grande que es este lugar, tiene seis pisos y decenas de subsuelos-

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una de las puertas, el guardia la abrió y espero que los tres amigos entraran, era una pequeña habitación con una escalera de caracol que subía, comenzaron a subir por ella, hasta llegar al tercer piso, allí, salieron a una especie de pasillo, lleno de puertas y cuadros, el guardia los condujo hasta una de ellas.

-Esta es su habitación señor Ikari- dijo el guardia, dio media vuelta y se fue.

La habitación era amplia, con una cama, una mesa y un ropero, tenia un amplio ventanal, que daba una magnifica visión de los Jardines, además, tenia otra puerta que llevaba a un pequeño baño.

-Oigan, ¿donde están los demás?-

-¿Las chicas?... bueno, Hikari esta en la enfermería, porque no se puede mover con el yeso, emm… y Asuka, Valentine y Rei, realmente no tengo la menor idea- dijo Kensuke

-Lo que se, es que Leo, Arturo, Lania y Oliver debían ir a Rings por algo de ese consejo…- dijo Touji

-¿Quién es Oliver?-

-Oh si, tu no lo conoces, el es el cuarto guardián, yo lo conocí hace dos días… como la puerta de Exirion estaba bloqueada, tubo que buscar uno de esos portales que aparecen de vez en cuando, dice que han aumentado en los últimos días…-

Los chicos siguieron hablando por un rato.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, en las afueras de la ciudad de Rings, un automóvil se desplazaba lentamente por la carretera. En su interior, el cual era muy amplio, iban dos jóvenes, un chico de cabellos rubios, manejando y una chica también rubia, acurrucada contra el pecho del chico (el vehículo no tenia palanca de cambios ni pedales, todo era controlado desde una consola de mandos).

Un ruido como de teléfono sonó, la chica apretó un botón en la consola y una pantalla se desplegó en el techo del automóvil que ponía en letras blancas Sound Only´´.

-¿Arturo? ¿Lania?, me escuchan- dijo una voz por el comunicador

-Si, Leo, ¿ya vienes en camino?-

-Si… los llamo porque Shinji ya despertó, Rei y el ya deben haber llegado al Palacio-

-Bien… ¿como esta?-

-¿Shinji?... esta bien, mejor de lo que esperábamos, y los médicos dicen que no tiene ningún daño físico o mental-

-Bueno, nos vemos en unas horas-

-Adiós- el comunicador se apago

El silencio reinó por unos minutos.

-Arturo… sabes, a pesar de haber evitado el Tercer Impacto… no hemos festejado- dijo Lania

-Tu sabes, que los Ángeles atacaran muy pronto y la puerta esta abierta, no hay nada que festejar- dijo él

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo ella besándolo

Arturo paró el auto

-La… Lania, no… no creo que sea buena idea- tartamudeó el chico

-Vamos, la reunión es en siete horas… y estamos en el medio de la nada…- dijo ella y volvió a besarlo, él le devolvió el beso.

Lentamente, Arturo le fue sacando la blusa, mientras que ella hacia lo mismo con su camisa…

En Catean, Hikari estaba siendo examinada por un par de enfermeras.

-Muy bien, señorita Hoka… Horaki- dijo una de ellas, teniendo problemas para pronunciar el apellido de la chica de coletas- su pierna esta sanando muy bien, en unas dos semanas, ya se le podrá quitar el yeso-

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos europeas, una alemana y una francesa.

-Oh… lo sentimos no sabíamos que te estaban atendiendo- dijo la chica de lentes

-No se preocupen, ya nos íbamos- dijeron las enfermeras y salieron de la sala.

Las dos enfermeras se fueron

-¿Y?… ¿como estas?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Bien, dicen que en dos semanas ya me podrán quitar el yeso- dijo ella

-Eso es gealmente gapido, ¡pgonto estagas en la cabiana del eva otga vez!- dijo Valentine, sin darse cuenta del impacto que tubieron sus palabras.

-O… otra vez- susurro Hikari

-¡Vamos Hikari! SELEE ya ha sido vencido, los evas ya no serán necesarios para cuando volvamos a la Tierra- dijo Asuka, tratando de alegrar a su amiga, aunque sabia que parte de lo que le había dicho no era verdad, Hikari lo sabia, pero también sabia que era mucho mas de lo que la pelirroja estaba acostumbrada a preocuparse por los demás.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Shinji, Touji y Kensuke.

-¡Hola!- dijo Kensuke y entro en la habitación seguido de Touji, que fue directamente al lado de Hikari y Shinji, que entro lentamente.

-Halo Shinji, ¡veo que despegtaste!-

-Ho… hola Valentine-

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, esta gente nos está ayudando y tu solo te quedas dormido, realmente eres tonto- dijo Asuka.

-Yo… lo siento Asuka-

-¡Dios! Como puede ser que siempre te estés disculpando, incluso si no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo la alemana

El resto de los presentes ya estaban acostumbrados a estas discusiones así que simplemente se relajaron y miraron el show.

-¡Pero realmente parecen casados cuando pelean así!- dijo Touji logrando la reacción esperada.

El tercero y la segunda se volvieron tan rojos como el pelo de esta.

-¡Que dijiste tu, maldito…!- grito Asuka pero se detuvo al instante, cuando vio que todos miraban hacia la puerta.

Allí una figura alta y encapuchada estaba parada, había entrado tan sigilosamente que nadie lo notó.

-¿Qui… quien eges tu?-pregunto Valentine

-¿Yo?... yo soy Theif Tuk- dijo el ser, quitándose la capucha, su piel era tan negra como la noche y sus ojos tan azules como el mar, sus cabellos eran grises y sus orejas alargadas.

Los elegidos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar.

-Supongo que ustedes son los elegidos, Leo me pido que viniera a presentarme.

-¿Tu… tu eres un elfo oscuro?- pregunto Kensuke

-Efectivamente-

-Increíble-

-¿Les parece increíble el color de mi piel?, lo que ustedes hicieron hace cuatro días, eso, fue increíble… en especial lo que tu hiciste, Shinji Ikari- dijo Theif, sin darse cuenta que Asuka lo miraba como para matarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Es mi trabajo, siempre debo mantenerme informado- dijo con un aire de orgullo

-Si siempre estas informado sabrás que soy yo, no el, la que tiene el mayor rango de sincronización, ¿o no?- dijo Asuka

-Por supuesto, bien, ahora a lo importante- dijo Theif, ignorando las muecas de Asuka- Los guardianes me han pedido que les mostrara y explicara algunas cosas… síganme-

-¡Eh!, ¡yo no pienso quedarme aquí!-chillo Hikari

-Los se, por eso, traje una silla de ruedas- dijo el elfo, salió de la habitación y tarjo una silla de ruedas.

Luego de unos minutos, el grupo avanzaba por las alas de la enfermería, Touji llevaba a Hikari, hasta que llegaron a la puerta que daba en el vestíbulo, entraron y encontraron a Rei, sentada en uno de los sillones, en cuanto los vio se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Espero que no hayas estado esperando demasiado- le dijo Theif

-No- contestó secamente Rei

El grupo siguió avanzando por el vestíbulo, hasta que llegaron a una de las puertas mas alejadas de la entrada principal, Theif la abrió, y una habitación circular fue iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, entraron, y Theif fue hasta la pared, donde había un lector de tarjetas y una consola con números, saco una tarjeta de entre sus ropas y la paso por allí, luego apretó uno de los botones de la consola, una de las paredes se abrió, mostrando en su interior de una especie de ascensor. Theif y los elegidos entraron y el ascensor comenzó a bajar.

-¿A dónde nos estas llevando?- pregunto Hikari mientras se acomodaba en su silla de ruedas.

-Ya lo verán… aunque la verdad es que yo tampoco se mucho, nunca he bajado hasta allí, así que también es mi primera vez- dijo Theif con una sonrisa en la cara.

El ascensor se detuvo y una puerta se abrió, una gran habitación llena de computadoras y monitores, brillo frente a ellos.

Los científicos que trabajaban en las distintas computadoras, vieron sin comprender al extraño grupo que avanzaba frente a ellos, hablaban entre si, en esa legua extraña pero melódica que ni Shinji ni los demás conocía.

Se detuvieron frente a otra puerta, donde un guardia pidió algo en esa lengua, Theif le mostró su tarjeta y le dijo algo, ambos hablaron por unos instantes y luego el guardia se izo a un lado, Theif puso un código en una consola y la puerta se abrió, el grupo entró, era una habitación muy oscura.

-¿Pero que es todo esto?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Es lo que les venia a mostrar- dijo Theif y apretó un botón contra la pared.

Las luces iluminaron lo que parecía un largo pasillo, con ventanales a sus lados, luego, el ventanal mas cercano, se ilumino y la cabeza azul y blanca del eva 00 apareció.

-Así que es aquí donde los tenían- dijo Kensuke

-Exacto… wow, realmente son maravillosos, nunca había visto algo como esto- dijo Theif realmente sorprendido, mientras el ventanal contrario al primero se iluminaba mostrando al eva 02.

Lentamente, los ventanales mostraron al resto de los evas.

-¿Y… mi eva donde esta?- preguntó Shinji

-¿La unidad 01? Esta por aquí, sus daños fueron mayores que los recibidos por el resto de los evas… sus placas de armadura volaron… se la están reconstruyendo ahora, el problema es que nunca habíamos visto esta tecnología, por eso es que demoraremos meses en terminar, incluso los otros evas, no están reparados del todo, el eva 00, solo fue reparado en el rostro, le falta reparar el resto del cuerpo, y es casi lo mismo con el resto de las unidades, aunque sus daños no son tan grandes- dijo Theif, mientras que caminaba por el pasillo, hasta una puerta que apenas se veía, al final del pasillo.

Abrieron la puerta, y la temperatura bajo casi inmediatamente.

-Mantenemos a la unidad 01 a una temperatura baja y en una habitación estilizada…-dijo Theif antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar –la pueden ver por aquí- y señalo una ventana.

Los elegidos se acercaron al cristal, unos cinco metros mas abajo, la cabeza del eva 01 sobresalía de una piscina con refrigerante, estaba totalmente envuelta en vendas.

-Gracias a la información que obtuve mientras estaba en la Tierra, podremos reconstruir su armadura para que luzca exactamente igual a la original- dijo Theif

-¿Tu estuviste en la Tierra?- dijo Touji

-Claro, los guardianes me pidieron que el Instituto Marduk los seleccionara como elegidos, y de paso que investigara algunos archivos de Nerv- dijo Theif sin darle mucha importancia.

Los guardianes llegaron de Rings dos días después, el consejo determino que fueran suspendidos de sus puestos, Leo echaba chispas, y se realizaron pruebas de activación en los evas que ya estaban reparados.

Shinji miraba desde el puente de mando, junto con Oliver, que tenía un extraño recipiente y un más extraño vaso, con algo verde adentro y una especie de bombilla, y Hikari, en su silla de ruedas.

-Todos lo indicadores normales- dijo uno de los técnicos

-Genial… es la primera vez que los probamos… pero funcionan a la perfección- contesto otro

Oliver miraba fijamente a los evas.

-Son increíbles, ¿no?- dijo dirigiéndose a Shinji y Hikari

-Lo… los evas…ellos…- dijo Shinji

-Che… no me digas que no te gustan… dijo… son el mayor logro de la humanidad… bueno, de los humanos que venimos de la Tierra… tenemos que estar orgullosos- dijo Oliver con su peculiar asentó y expresiones que ni Shinji ni Hikari comprendían en su totalidad.

-¿Como que venimos?... ¿tu no eres de Urnix?- pregunto Hikari

-No, no… yo soy de la Tierra- dijo Oliver, dejando atónitos a los elegidos.

-Pe… pero… como eres…- tartamudeó Shinji

-¿Cómo me convertí en Guardián?... jaja… esa es una historia larga… pero… bueno… aca les va.

Todo empezó hace como siete u ocho años, salí de mi casa a caminar… y unos diez minutos después… vi un extraño resplandor atrás de unos árboles, fui hasta ellos y veo… bueno en ese momento no sabia que era… un portal, sentí unas ganas de tocarlo y en cuanto lo hice, aparecí aca… bueno, no aca, sino en una pradera a unos kilómetros p´al sur… ahí me encontró Arturo… y por una serie de eventos… que no se si fueron afortunados o no… me convertí en guardia- dijo Oliver y sorbió de la extraña bombilla.

-...-ninguno de los elegidos dijo nada.

-¿Mate?-pregunto Oliver, viendo la sorpresa de los elegidos y les tendió el extraño vaso.

-¿Qu… que es eso?- preguntó Shinji

-Esto es mate… una bebida de mi país, Uruguay-

-Eh… eres uruguayo- preguntó Hikari

-Exacto-

-Ahora entiendo porque hablas de esa forma-

-¿Qué tiene de raro mi forma de hablar?-

-Nada…-

-Bueno…jeje…-dijo vertiendo un poco de agua del termo, el extrañó recipiente, al mate, el extraño vaso, y enredándoselo a Hikari.

-Probalo… ta algo amargo va a gustar-

Hikari sorbió el contenido… ¡estaba demasiado caliente!

-Agh… ¡Quema!- se quejo Hikari

-Uy… perdón che… me olvidé decirte que estaba caliente, ay que ir tomando de a poquito.

-Jaja… aho…-Hikari fue interrumpida por una alarma.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Oliver

-¡Hay un problema con los evas! ¡Su temperatura esta subiendo demasiado!- grito un técnico

-¡Corten el cable de energía!- gritó otro

-Los cables están siendo cortados-

Uno por uno, los cables de las unidades cayeron al suelo, solo quedaba el de la unidad 02.

-¡La temperatura es demasiado alta, el cable se esta fundiendo!-

-¡Corten la energía!- Gritó Oliver

-¡Pero podríamos hacer un corto circuito en toda la ciudad!-

-No me importa es una orden-

-¡Usted esta suspendido como Guardián! No tiene ninguna autoridad-

Oliver se callo, era cierto… esos malditos corruptos...

-¡La cápsula del eva 02 ha sido expulsada!-

La cápsula de eva rojo voló hasta chocar contra el techo, luego reboto y atravesó el cristal del puente de mando.

-¡ASUKA!- grito Shinji y corrió hasta la cápsula

Se saco la camisa y la uso como guantes para abrir la ardiente cápsula, el LCL inundó el puente.

-A… Asuk…ka- gritó Shinji, entrando en la cabina.

La pelirroja lentamente se movió y lo miro.

-Baka… gracias…- susurro y se desmayó.

Un equipo medico la fue a asistir, entonces Shinji se percato de que tenia serias quemaduras en sus manos, y se dejo examinar por los enfermeros…

Los días pasaron, se mejoraron los cables de energía, Asuka se recupero rápidamente, realizaron algunas pruebas mas, a Hikari le quitaron el yeso, pero aun debía usar muletas por varias semanas y a Rei le retiraron las vendas de su brazo y cabeza, todo fue realmente tranquilo, demasiado para durar.

-¡Despierten!... ¡Vamos muévanse!- Grito alguien e izo que Shinji se despertase, en la puerta de su habitación, esta Oliver Woods, gritando desesperadamente.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que llegaran a Catean… la hora había llegado.

-Dale Shinji, apurate-

Shinji se vistió rápidamente y salió al pasillo, los guardias corrían por todos lados, Oliver le indicó que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué… que pasa?-

-ha llegado… el ángel-

-¿Co… com… como?-

-Lo han encontrado… por fin… Sachiel ataca-

Siguieron corriendo, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo, allí se encontraron con Leo, seguido de Touji y Hikari, que era llevada en los hombros de el.

-¡El resto ya esta abajo! ¡Apresúrense!- dijo Leo

Siguieron bajando hasta llegar al vestíbulo, entraron en una de las cientos de puertas, que daba a un pasillo que bajaba hasta un ascensor, entraron en el, y bajaron mas, salieron en una habitación llena de computadoras, el resto de los elegidos ya estaban allí.

-Ya era hora- dijo Arturo, que estaba frente a una computadora.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, Sachiel se esta acercando rápidamente, hay que detenerlo ya- dijo Lania, con una voz extremadamente dura y terrible.

A miles de kilómetros de allí, en Drakaan, el otro continente de Urnix, la noche, era omnipresente, una figura encapuchada, se acercaba a una cerca, Theif Tuk, tomó carrera y la saltó limpiamente, cae en el suelo y comienza a arrastrarse hasta llegar a un muro, había casi 30 guardias del otro lado. Sigilosamente, saco unas ventosas de entre sus ropas y comenzó a trepar por el muro, llego a una terraza, no podía entrar por la puerta, pero había un conducto de ventilación, se metió en el con una agilidad sorprendente y comenzó a avanzar en la oscuridad.

Año 2025, afueras de Tokio 3, tres figuras caminaban en la oscuridad.

-Te dije que usaras chaleco antibalas, idiota- dijo una de ellas, que a juzgar por su voz, era ser mujer.

-Y tú, pensé que ibas a usar salvas, Misato-

-Kaji, sabes que no hubiera sido creíble- dijo Misato

-Hey, quieren callarse, al menos tenemos lo que queremos… ¿se lo pudiste enviar a los elegidos?-

-Si, Theif… Kensuke debe esta en el cielo ahora- dijo Kaji, suprimiendo una risa.

-Perfecto-

--

Notas Autor: al fin lo terminé, no se si realmente quedo bien, pero… como dicen en mi país, es lo que hay.

Sobre los elfos y elfos oscuros, no son invención mía.

¿Y bien? que pareció les cosa creada por mi, jeje, la cosa es que he estado creando este mundo en mi mente desde que estaba en la escuela primaria, jaja, he tratado de hacer varias historias sobre el, pero nunca tenia un buen tema sobre el cual habla, y ahora se me ocurrió esta historia… de todas formas, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, El Ataque de Los Ángeles´´… ¿que sucederá?... ¿las estrellas del cine invadirán Urnix? O algo mas…

Algunos me querrán matar con la escenita de la prueba de activación… jeje que puedo decir… de alguna forma debían de acercarse Shinji y Asuka… ¿no?

Para hacer las cosas mas fáciles, en Urnix hablan japonés además de elfico, su año dura lo mismo que el nuestro al igual que sus días, ya se que es prácticamente imposible, que dos civilizaciones en dos planetas diferentes concuerden en tantas cosas, pero, es lo que hay.

Si, realmente creo que existen otras civilizaciones, extraterrestres.

En cuanto a Oliver, es uruguayo!! Como yo XD, Oliver Lucas Woods Lemes, ya sabrán más de sus orígenes en los próximos capítulos…

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews... ya sea por aca o en el foro de evangelion2015

Otra cosa… perdón si no entienden lo que dice Valentine XD solo tienen que cambiar las **r´´** por **g´´,** pensaba hacer que Asuka dijera todo con doble **rr´´ **pero tuve piedad al ultimo minuto, hubiera sido raro

Omake:

-¡Hola!- dijo Kensuke y entro en la habitación seguido de Touji, que fue directamente al lado de Hikari y Shinji, que entro lentamente.

-Halo Shinji, ¡veo que despegtaste!-

-Ho… hola Valentine-

-Ya e**rr**a ho**rr**a de que despe**rr**ta**rr**as, esta gente nos está ayudando y tu solo te quedas do**rr**mido, **rr**ealmente e**rr**es tonto- dijo Asuka.

-Yo… lo siento Asuka-

-¡Dios! Como puede se**rr** que siemp**rr**e te estés disculpando, incluso si no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo la alemana

El resto de los presentes ya estaban acostumbrados a estas discusiones así que simplemente se relajaron y miraron el show.

-¡Pero realmente parecen casados cuando pelean así!- dijo Touji

El tercero y la segunda se dieron un beso y largo y apasionado, y le mostraron a los presentes las sortijas que rodeaban sus dedos.

-¡Como pudiste no haberme invitado a la boda!- Grito furiosa Hikari y golpeo a Asuka con su yeso, Asuka callo al suelo, la sangre manchó lentamente el piso…


	5. El ataque de los Ángeles

Esta historia esta inspirada en la serie y personajes de Neon Génesis Evangelion, la cual pertenece a GAINAX®

**--**

**Capitulo 5**

**El Ataque de Los Ángeles**

Sachiel avanzaba lentamente por la orilla del mar, hacia poco que había tocado tierra, era hora de su venganza, esos lilims lo habían derrotado una vez, no podía permitir que ocurriera otra vez, aun así… algo lo inquietaba, los lilims de este lugar eran diferentes a los de la Tierra, y además estaban esas otras criaturas, parecidas a los lilims, que el nunca había visto.

Siguió su camino, su misión no podía esperar.

Entonces los vio, o mejor dicho, los sintió, a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia… esos seres… los evas, como los llamaban los lilims.

Eran cuatro… dos ya los conocía, eran los que habían vencido a sus hermanos, los otros dos, eran nuevos, Sachiel maldijo el ingenio lilim, que llevo a el y a sus hermanos a la perdición… esta vez, debía vencer.

-¡El ángel se acerca, todos a sus puestos!-

-¡Si Capitán!-

El Capitán Leuer Hamann se dirigió hacia donde cuatro titanes de metal, yacían arrodillados.

Entró a una carpa, donde estaban los cuatro pilotos de los mechas.

-¿Están listos?… repasemos el plan otra vez- dijo el Capitán

-El eva 00 y el 02 esperaran uno a cada lado de la montaña hasta que el ángel este en rango de tiro para la artillería, los tanques y el eva 07… ¿Alguna duda?-

-Por supuesto que no… ya hemos repasado el plan cien veces, sheisse- se quejo la piloto del eva 02, Asuka Langley Shoryu.

-…Bien… Aida… usaras el cañón antitanque modificado como rifle… no es muy preciso… pero es lo que tenemos-

-¡No se preocupe señor! ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor!- dijo Kensuke.

-No espero menos… en cuanto a ti- dijo mirando a Lania –te mantendrás en reserva, y actuaras solo si los otros evas son derrotados, ¿entiendes?-

-Si- dijo Lania… imitando inquietantemente bien a Rei.

-Auri… esto se hace así, porque el consejo me lo ordenó, sabes que por mi lucharías en primera línea- dijo el Capitán –Eso es todo… vayan a los evas-

-Asuka y Rei salieron sin decir palabra, Kensuke le dedicó un saludo militar y luego se marcho, Lania, lo miró por un instante, le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue.

En menos de diez minutos, los evangelion ya estaban en posición, al igual que los tanques y la artillería.

-Contacto visual con el ángel, estará en rango de tiro en un minuto- informó un soldado al Capitán

-Perfecto-

-Trenita segundos…-

-Veinte-

-Diez-

-¡FUEGO!-

Los enormes cañones lanzaron cientos de descargas simultáneas contra el ángel y una enorme nube de polvo se levantó…

--

A cientos de kilómetros al sur, sobre el océano, cerca de la ciudad de Desvoros, otro ser avanzaba sigilosamente.

Shamshel tenía una misión muy importante y no podía fracasar, el éxito de su hermano y el suyo dependía de esto.

Comenzó a acercase a una ciudad, sentía la presencia de millones de lilims y de esos otros seres muy parecidos a los lilims.

Decidió probar sus habilidades, luego de cuatro años, no sabia cuan bien se encontraba, desplegó sus tentáculos, y en pocos minutos Desdoros, la antigua reina del sur, era una enorme ruina humeante.

Shamshiel sabía que gracias a esto sabrían de su presencia… pero, después de todo, lo sabrían tarde o temprano.

--

-¡¿Cómo?!... De… Desdoros destruida… oh dios…- a Oliver y a Leo casi les da un ataque… la enorme ciudad de Desdoros, había sido destruida hace pocos minutos… por un… al no existir otra manera de describirlo… calamar gigante volador… o como lo llamó Shinji, Shamshiel, el cuarto ángel.

En el centro de control debajo del palacio de Catean se respiraba un ambiente tenso, los Guardianes Oliver Woods y Leonard Gahar estaban a cargo de todas las operaciones mientras el Comandante Zeratos Ragsh estaba en el campo de batalla, luchando contra Sachiel, encima… Arturo Delai, el Segundo Guardián y Décimo Elegido, quien tenía una mayor idea sobre estrategia militar, había acompañado al Comandante.

-Bueno… Shinji, tu eva no esta listo, no puedes luchar y Hikari, aun no te has recuperado del todo de tu pierna… así que-Leo se detuvo, mirando a los elegidos

-Valentine y Touji… ustedes pelearán- concluyó Oliver

-Si- dijo Touji

-Pego y Leo… ¿pogque no luchas tu también?- pregunto Valentine.

-Ordenes del consejo…- dijo Oliver

-¿Pego ustedes no son los Guagdianes?... ¿Pogque no luchan?-

-Esos malditos… siempre nos están poniendo obstáculos, ahora nos suspendieron como Guardianes… no podemos hacer nada- dijo furiosamente Leo

-Che… calmate- dijo Oliver sin atreverse a acercarse al Leo

-Uh… oh, lo… lo siento… es que esos desgraciados-

-Ya se, pero ahora hay algo mas importante para atender… Valentine, Touji, vayan a aprontarse-

-Si- dijeron a unísono y salieron de la habitación.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos.

_-Señor los elegidos ya están en sus evas-_ dijo una voz por un altoparlante

-Bien… ahora ay que pensar por donde subir al los evas a la superficie-

-¿No usaremos la misma salida que usaron los otros?- pregunto Hikari

-Podría ser, pero está del otro lado de la ciudad, tardarían casi media hora en llegar hasta la otra punta, los cables de energía no son lo suficientemente largos y no tenemos en que transportarlos… aun así… las otras dos salidas están… una en los Jardines del Palacio, y si llego a poner a los evas allí, el Consejo y Arturo me van a matar, y también esta muy lejos… la otra salida esta en el medio de Catean, en la Plaza Blanca… que fue construida precisamente para desplegar tropas rápidamente en la ciudad… pero los edificios y cables que hay en la zona, los evas no podrían moverse rápidamente…- dijo Leo… casi para si mismo

-Señor, tenemos un mensaje de Tavin-

-Pasalo-

-_Soy el Capitán Mahark de Tavin… un monstruo enorme ha pasado sobre nosotros, dicen que es el que destruyó Desdoros… le disparamos con los cañones de artillería C-31 y ni siquiera se movió… creo que va hacia allí… dios… es terrible es el fin de Catean…-_

-Perdimos la comunicación-

-Demonios-

-Bueno, no queda otra… hay que desplegar a los evas en la plaza...-

-Tienes razón… comuníquenme con los elegidos-

-Si señor… listo señor-

-Touji… Valentine, me ¿escuchan?- preguntó Leo por el comunicador

_-Si-_

-Van a ser desplegados en el medio de la ciudad… por favor tengan cuidado… por lo que me dijo Shinji, el cuarto ángel tiene unos poderosos tentáculos que pueden atravesar y cortar casi cualquier cosa, tengan cuidado… Catean está pagando las reparaciones… pero si llegan a dañara mucho la ciudad… todos quedamos en la calle… ¿entienden?-

_-No te pgeocupes segemos cuidadosos-_

-Bien… lanzamiento en diez segundos…- dijo Leo

-Cinco-

-Cuatro-

-Tres-

-Dos-

-Uno-

-Lanzamiento-

Los evas subieron rápidamente por un enorme elevador.

--

-Demonios… acaso esa cosa no cae con nada... ni siquiera parece sentir los disparos de artillería- dijo frustrado el Capitán Hamann al Comandante Zeratos Ragsh.

-El ángel tiene un campo AT… y por lo que se, las armas comunes no afectan a los campos AT- Dijo un joven rubio que estaba parado un poco mas atrás.

-¿Qué nos sugiere hacer?… Señor Delai- dijo el Comandante volteándose hacia Arturo

El Comandante de las Fuerzas de Defensa Conjuntas de Catean y Ethel Nix, era un elfo alto y de cabellos plateados, al igual que sus ojos… se decía que tenia ciento cincuenta años, pero como todo elfo… parecía que tenía menos de treinta.

-Pues… la verdad, Comandante… creo que lo más prudente seria que los evas atacaran ya… antes de que el ángel se acerque más y dañe a nuestras tropas… sus escudos AT, neutralizaran al del ángel y seremos capaces de dañarlo con la artillería-

-Tiene razón… Capitán, de la orden-

-Si señor… aquí el capitán Hamann, que los evas entren en acción-

_-Si señor-_ dijo una voz por el comunicador

Dentro del eva, Asuka ya se estaba impacientando _Que demonios esperan… sheisse´´_

_-Señoritas Ayanami y Shoryu, es tiempo de actuar… procedan de acuerdo al plan-_

-Por fin… bien niña modelo… espero que no te metas en mi camino- dijo Asuka, desconectando el cable de energía y dirigiéndose hacia el ángel.

El eva 00 también desconectó el cable, pero en lugar de lanzarse corriendo contra el ángel, Rei avanzó lentamente, observando cada movimiento del ser.

-¡Cuidado Shoryu!- grito, anticipando el ataque del ángel

El eva 02 esquivo la especie de lanza que tenía el ángel en su brazo, luego saco su cuchillo progresivo y trató de apuñalar al ángel… pero su escudo AT era deamasiado fuerte.

Rei llegó en ese momento, amplificó su escudo AT para neutralizar el del ángel, pero no pudo… por alguna razón, el escudo AT de Sachiel parecía mas fuerte que la última vez.

-¡Chicas, cuidado!- grito Kensuke, disparando su improvisado rifle y dándole al ángel en el hombro, logrando debilitar su escudo.

-Shoryu… tu campo AT…-

-No tienes que decírmelo niña modelo-

Ambas pilotos expandieron sus campos AT, pero el aparentemente debilitado campo del ángel resistió e incuso aumentó.

-¡¿Das?!... esto no es posible- decía la pelirroja mientras veía como los hexágonos naranja que rodeaban al ángel comenzaban a crecer

_-Asuka, Rei… retírense-_

-¡Pero por supuesto que no lo haré!, ¡ese desgraciado no me vencerá! ¡Sheisse!- gritó furiosamente Asuka

-Yo tampoco pienso retirarme- dijo Rei

-¡Chicas voy a disparar otra vez!… ¡cuidado!-

El poderoso rifle disparó otra vez, logrando golpear a Sachiel directamente en la cabeza, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

En ese momento, Asuka liberó la carga de púas de su hombrera izquierda, clavándoselas en el pecho del ángel, pero sin lograr dañar su órgano S2.

Sachiel estaba furioso, de un golpe tiro al eva 02 al suelo y usando las lanzas de sus brazos, casi lo elimina, de no ser porque el eva 00 se interpuso en su camino magnificando su campo e impidiendo que la lanza llegara a su objetivo.

Distraído, Sachiel no notó que el eva 02 se incorporó y corrió hacia sus espalda, clavándole su cuchillo progresivo.

Al mismo tiempo, el eva 00 también le clavaba su cuchillo en el hombro derecho.

Sachiel logró escapar y moverse unos metros pero entonces el eva 00 lo tomó de la espalda, impidiéndole que se moviera, mientras tanto, el eva 02 apuñalaba ferozmente el núcleo rojo del ángel.

Solo había una salida.

Sachiel se enrollo alrededor de los evangelions y se autodestruyó.

Había fallado… otra vez.

La enorme nube de polvo y cenizas lentamente se disipó… los dos evas lentamente caminaron hasta caer unas decenas de metros mas adelante.

Los Entry Plugs fueron expulsados.

Y lentamente se comenzaron a abrir, manchando la tierra con el LCL.

Rei salió primero, y se recostó contra el Entry Plug.

Asuka, logró caminar unos metros antes de caer inconsciente.

-¡Envíen un equipo medico!- gritó el comandante Ragsh

-Si señor- gritó un hombre vestido de blanco antes de subirse a un vehículo con un par de enfermeros mas y unas camillas.

-¡Comandante!- dijo un soldado desde el cercano puesto de transmisión- ay… ay una llamada de Catean… ellos, ellos están siendo atacados…-

--

La rectangular y generalmente vacía Plaza Blanca, ahora era el centro de atención de todos aquellos que pasaban por ella mientras eran guiados hacia los refugios.

En ella, erguidos majestuosamente, estaban dos evangelion el oscuro eva 03 y el celeste eva 05.

_-Bien chicos tengan extremo cuidado, están en el medio de Catean, Shamshel se acerca por el sureste y estará sobre ustedes en cinco minutos… sus cables de energía serán cortados en ese momento…- _dijo leo por el comunicador

-No te pgeocupes, ese ángel no nos vencega-

_-De eso estoy seguro… procedan con el plan… y por favor tengan mucho cuidado esos edificios son muy antiguos y si les pasa algo Arturo me mata-_

-Hey calma amigo… seremos cuidadosos- dijo Touji por el comunicador

A cientos de metros debajo de ellos, varias pantallas mostraban como el cuarto ángel se acercaba a la ciudad.

-Llegará en menos de dos minutos, señor-

-Lo mas bien che, ¡gurises prepárense!- dijo Oliver a Valentine y Touji

_-Ok- _dijeron a unísono

-Leo- susurro Shinji

-Dime Shinji-

-¿Cómo llamo a los chicos?- dijo mas bajo para que Oliver no lo escuchara.

-Jaja… también tienes problemas para entender las expresiones de Oliver… eh… jaja, gurises significa chicos o muchachos… ¿entiendes Shinji?-

-Ya veo…-

-El enemigo llegará en treinta segundos

-Perfecto… ¡Liberen los cables!-

-Si señor-

En la superficie, los cables de energía de ambos titanes cayeron al suelo, comenzando la cuenta regresiva de diez minutos hasta la desactivación.

Ambos evas corrieron por una avenida lo suficiente mente ancha como para que se movieran en fila india, directamente hacia Shamshel.

El enorme y rojizo ser, desplegó sus tentáculos… internando a uno en las profundidades del torso del evangelion celeste.

-¡AGGGGGGGGGH!- gritó Valentine al sentir el luminoso apéndice internarse en el cuerpo del eva como si fuera el de ella misma.

Touji rápidamente sacó su cuchillo progresivo y trató de cortar el apéndice, pero fue inútil y el cuchillo quedó inutilizado.

-Demonios- maldijo Touji, mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Valentine.

Desesperadamente tomó al angel por la espalda y usando toda su fuerza arrojó al ángel, que afortunadamente para Leo, cayó en un parque cercano.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Oui, oui… merci vous cu-

-Deprisa chicos no hay tiempo que perder... no dejen que el ángel se recupere.

Los evas siguieron corriendo por la avenida hasta que el parque donde lentamente se levantaba Shamshel, se hacia visible detrás de los edificios.

Valentine sacó su cuchillo progresivo y saltó sobre el ángel, clavando el chuchillo en la esfera roja de su pecho, causándole unos pequeños cortes.

Shamshel rápidamente se levantó, tirando al eva 05 y comenzó a elevarse, entonces sintió como algo le perforaba el pecho... comenzó a volar erráticamente antes de caer en las afueras de la ciudad… nunca mas se movió

_-¡Buen tiro Touji!- _dijo Hikari por el comunicador, felicitando a Touji por su puntería al arrojar el cuchillo progresivo de Valentine y golpear directamente en el núcleo del ángel.

-Jeje bien… tre bien… pego debemos vegificag que el ángel este generalmente muerto-

-No te preocupes Valentine, ya envié a un equipo… además la herida que tienes es mas importante… enviaré un equipo medico enseguida- dijo seriamente Leo

Valentine lentamente, mientras los niveles de adrenalina y endorfina caían, comenzó a sentir un punzante dolor en el torso, a la altura del estomago, miró su traje, generalmente celeste y vio la oscura mancha que tenia.

--

-¿Acaso esta cosa no puede ir mas rápido?- se quejaba Lania mientras miraba desesperada por la ventana del vehículo que la llevaba a ella y a Arturo a Catean.

Habían vencido a un ángel, pero otro había aparecido sobre Catean, debían apresurarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Lania… tranquilízate- dijo lentamente Arturo

-¿Pero acaso no te importa la seguridad de Catean?-

-Por supuesto que si… pero Leo y Oliver están allí, y el resto de los Elegidos y sus evas… además, estoy mas preocupado por lo que sucedió en la batalla contra Sachiel.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Por los datos que obtuvimos Theif y yo, cuando Shinji lucho contra Sachiel, sucedió algo parecido, Sachiel se autodestruyó, pero Shinji ni siquiera tuvo un rasguño… pero hoy, Asuka y Rei, quedaron inconscientes luego de la explosión-

-Es extraño… pero creo que se debe a la alta sincronización que tienen ellas dos-

-Es posible… cuan mas alta es tu sincronización estas mas ligado al eva, tus movimientos son mas precisos y potentes… pero… los daños que sufre el eva también son mas notorios para el piloto… por eso… esa explosión daño de esa manera a las chicas…-

-Debemos apresurar a los ingenieros de Catean con el sincrog…-

El vehículo se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lania al Chofer

-Mi… mírelo p…por usted misma… señorita- dijo el hombre señalando tímidamente la carretera.

Ambos guardianes se acercaron a la ventana delantera…

Frente a ellos, a menos de cien metros, se encontraba un enorme ser rojizo, rodeado de un charco de sangre.

-Oh dios-

-Esto… acaso esto es…- Arturo rápidamente tomó el teléfono del vehículo y marcó un número

_-Centro de Comando de Catean, ¿diga?-_

-Soy el guardián Arturo Delai, ¿podría hablar con el guardián Gahar por favor?-

_-El no se encuentra… pero el guardián Woods esta aquí… ¿desea hablar con el?-_

-Si, por favor-

-_Hola Arturito, ¿todo bien?-_

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo… ¿me puedes decir que hace un calamar gigante en el medio de la carretera 21?-

_-Ah si… mirá, ese calamar es… bueno, era el cuarto ángel… Valentine y Touji lo mataron- _

-¿Ese es el cuarto?… esperaba algo mas… angelical… aunque el tercero tampoco lo era… ¿otra cosa, donde está Leo?-

_-Leo, debería estar llegando ahí, bueno nos vemos en un rato, chau-_

-Si… emm… chau…-

Ambos guardianes se bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hacia el enorme cuerpo que reposaba frente a ellos.

Shamshel era enorme, los guardianes parecían hormigas frene al inerte ser.

-¡Oh dios! Es… es…- grito alguien detrás de ellos.

Kensuke, se encontraba mirando por la ventana delantera del enorme camión que llevaba cuidadosamente a su eva.

El joven de gafas se bajo y corrió hacia Arturo y Lania.

-Wow… ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó

-Bueno, al parecer, mientras estábamos luchando contra Sachiel, este otro atacó la ciudad- dijo Arturo

-Y quien lo venció, ¿Shinji?-

-No, no, su eva no esta reparado aun, fueron Touji y Valentine- dijo Lania

-¿Touji y Valentine?…-

En ese momento, escucharon el ruido de varios motores, del otro lado del ángel… y pocos momentos después, la, en comparación con Shamshel, pequeña figura de Leo apareció por uno de los costados.

-¡Hola!... ¿inspeccionando la casería?- dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo

-Llegas justo a tiempo, me gustaría saber que pasó aquí- dijo Arturo

-Me gustaría contarte, pero este lugar no es apto para revelar tal información- susurro Leo

-Tienes razón…-

--

-Asuka- dijo una voz desconocida

-Asuka- dijo otra voz

-Asuka… despierta- dijo la primera voz

-¿Do… donde estoy?-

-Conmigo Asuka- dijo la primera voz

-Quien… ¿Quien eres?-

-Soy yo… Asuka… tu madre-

-¿Mama?-

-Has crecido… hija mía… te has vuelto una mujer… pero aun sigues perdida, sin comprender que es lo mas importante que tienes-

-Asuka- dijo la otra voz

-Ve hija… yo siempre estaré junto a ti… recuérdalo, ve… el te llama-

-Mama-

Asuka abrió sus ojos lentamente, un techo blanco y resplandeciente la saludó.

Se levantó lentamente, observando la habitación, tenia dos puertas, una cómoda y un par de sillones, un enorme ventanal, permitía que la luz del sol, ya en su ocaso, entrase por ella.

-Despertaste- dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Miro en esa dirección, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azul oscuro la miraba desde una silla contra la ventana.

-¿Qué… que sucedió?- preguntó la alemana, su cabeza daba vueltas, y no controlaba realmente lo que decía

-No lo recuerdas… luchaste contra Sachiel y este se autodestruyo, dejándote a ti y a Rei, inconscientes… has dormido por un di…-

-Entiendo…- lentamente sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad -¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI HABITACION!-

-Y… yo…- tartamudeó Shinji

-¡BAKA HENTAI!… ¡Estabas aprovechándote de que estaba dormida para…!

La puerta se abrió

-Veo que ya estas mejor… Asuka- dijo Leo mientras cerraba la puerta

-¡Eso no te incumbe!... Además, que haces tu también aquí-

-Bueno, tu eres piloto, yo soy piloto… creo que es lógico que venga a verte en tus momentos de convalecencia- dijo Leo reprimiendo una sonrisa – Y para informarles sobre el estado de Rei y Valentine-

-¿Qué le sucedió a Valentine?- dijo Asuka, con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

-Oh si, tu no te enteraste, pero mientras tu luchabas, otro ángel atacó Catean, Valentine y Touji lucharon contra el y lo derrotaron… Valentine, fue herida, pero, según los doctores, la herida no se muy seria y en una semana podrá pilotear otra vez… lo mejor es que para ese entonces, ya no estaremos mas suspendidos como guardianes y podremos pilotear otra vez… esos ángeles conocerán lo que es el poder de verdad- dijo felizmente Leo

Reinó el silencio

-Así que, debemos luchar contra todos otra vez- dijo Shinji

-Por supuesto… esos entupidos ángeles no nos vencieron antes y no lo harán ahora… no te preocupes baka, la Gran Shoryu Asuka Langley te protej…- dijo Asuka, alzando la voz en Gran Shoryu Asuka Langley pero deteniéndose abruptamente antes de terminar la frase.

--

Minutos después, ambos jóvenes caminaban por el pasillo del hospital, con Asuka caminando rápidamente, seguida por un lento Shinji.

-¡Vamos date prisa!- protestó la pelirroja

-Si… si Asuka- contestó el chico

Unas pocas decenas de metros mas atrás, una pareja miraba la escena.

-Hey… ¿es idea mía o hay algo entre esos dos?- dijo Arturo

-Mmmmm… ahora que lo dices, ella se comporta con el de manera diferente a como lo hace con el resto de las personas- dijo Lania

-Entonces amor mío, ¿Por qué no los ayudamos un poquito?- dijo Arturo con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué estas tramando?-

-Bueno- dijo mirando a la pareja mientras entraban en una de las puertas del pasillo- Solo digo que les demos un… empujoncito a estos dos tórtolos-

-Jijiji… bueno Arturo… conociéndote, ya me imagino lo que va a ser ese empujoncito… así que… ¡Cuenta conmigo!- y diciendo esto, Lania se apresuró para entrar por la misma puerta que Shinji y Asuka, seguida por un ensimismado Arturo.

La habitación, era muy parecida a la de Asuka, sobre la cama, se encontraba Valentine Dular que les contaba al resto, bueno, en realidad solo estaban Asuka, Shinji y Lania, como había sido la batalla contra Shamshel.

-… y entonces, el ángel comenzó a gigag egaticamente hasta que cayo a suelo- concluyó Valentine

-Luchaste bien para ser la primera vez contra un ángel- dijo Shinji

-No seas baka, solo porque tu, no pudiste dar dos pasos en tu primera batalla no significa que el resto tampoco- dijo la pelirroja

-Bueno, al menos en poco tiempo estage lista paga dagles otga legción a eso ángeles… ouch- dicho Valentine llevándose una mano a su costado, donde, por debajo de la ropa de hospital, se notaba un gran vendaje- no debo movegme tanto-

-Jeje… bueno, entonces, en cuanto Valentine se encuentre mejor, que les parece si vamos a cenar a uno de los restaurantes del centro de Catean- dijo Arturo

-Siii, hay algunos que sirven comida élfica de primera clase- dijo felizmente Lania

-¿Comida élfica?- dijeron los tres elegidos a unísono

-¡Por supuesto! Las recetas de los elfos son maravillosas, tienen cientos de propiedades y son grandes afrodisíacos- dijo mirando a Arturo quien soltó una risita nerviosa

-Oh no… no más comida extraña, como añoro la comida de La Tierra- chillo Asuka

-Pero si lo que comemos aquí es casi igual a lo que se come en La Tierra- dijo Lania

-Si… igual a la comida japonesa… yo quiero comida europea… al menos aquí no usan palitos en vez de cuchillos y tenedores-

-Jeje… bueno, de todas formas, esta decidido, en cuanto Valentine pueda moverse, vamos a algún restaurante… avísenle a los demás- dijo Arturo

--

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad de Catean.

En el enorme palacio de la ciudad, Shinji Ikari no podía conciliar el sueño.

Como deseaba tener su S-DAT con el, pero, como varias de sus pertenencias, había quedado en el barco, ahora, a decenas de años luz.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta… era inútil quedarse en la cama mirando el techo.

Dio unas vueltas por el pasillo, hasta que encontró una escalera, bajó por ella hasta llegar al vestíbulo, le sorprendió encontrar la puerta principal abierta de par en par.

Decidió darse una vuelta por los enormes y maravillosos jardines.

Salió al exterior y caminó por unos minutos, hasta, que doblando por la esquina de un muro choco con alguien.

-¡Pero que demonios haces!… ¡Fíjate pro donde vas, Sheisse!...- gritó la otra persona

-Lo… lo siento-

-Umm… ¿Shinji?-

-A… Asuka- tartamudeó el chico

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- preguntó la chica

-Na… nada… ¿Qué haces tu?-

-Eso no te incumbe… y deja de tartamudear, gott-

-Lo… lo siento-

Asuka emitió un suspiro

-Es inútil… ¿será posible que algún día dejes de disculparte por todo?- dijo Asuka con una voz que emitía una falsa decepción.

-Yo… yo lo si…- Shinji reprimió la ultima palabra

-¡Wow Shinji esto es increíble lo hiciste, aunque sea por una vez!- se burló Asuka

-Bueno baka… me voy a dormir, Guten Natch- y diciendo esto, la pelirroja dobló la esquina y desapareció-

--

Desde una ventana en el tercer piso, una muchacha de cabellos azules como el cielo y ojos rojos como la sangre observaba los jardines y a los pequeños puntos que hace unos minutos habían estado hablando.

-Buenas noches, Rei Ayanami- dijo una figura que sigilosamente se había escabullido entre las sombras.

-Señor Tuk- contestó la aludida

-Realmente no se como lo hiciste pero adivinaste que iba a venir por aquí… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-

-Ayer en el combate… note que el tercer mensajero no era como la última vez, era… mas poderoso… parecía dominar la luz de su alma de otra manera…-

-Bueno Rei… eso también lo noté yo… acabo de ver el video de la batalla… la información que obtuve de Nerv nunca mencionaba un manejo del campo AT como ese, al menos por pararte de ese ángel… mira acabo de regresar de Drakaan y encontré algo de información muy intrigante… voy a ahondar en ese asunto y creo que encontraré la respuesta a tu duda y a muchas mas… eso si, Rei… los ángeles serán diferentes esta vez… ellos conocen sus estrategias, sus limites y ahora poseen nuevas habilidades… y lo peor de todo, ustedes no disponen de todas las comodidades que disponían en Nerv… la tecnología de Mechas no está tan desarrollada en Urnix… así que cada daño y perdida que sufran en batalla, será diez veces peor de lo que podría ser-

-Por supuesto-

-Bueno… me tengo que ir… nos vemos- dijo Theif haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

--

Los días siguientes transcurrió sin novedades, pero una semana después al caer la noche, un gran grupo de personas comenzó a salir por las enormes puertas del Palacio.

-¿Y… como se llama el restaurante al que vamos?- pregunto Hikari, que ya podía caminar y vestía un vestido de noche largo de color naranja.

-Es el Elendir… que en elfico significa amigos de las estrellas… ya verán porque ese nombre- Contestó Arturo, mientras acomodaba las mangas de su traje negro, con un escudo de Catean a la altura del corazón.

El grupo subió a uno de los transportes que esperaban a la salida del Palacio.

Los elegidos, Leo y Oliver se sentaron atrás, donde los asientos se enfrentaban unos a otros… por casualidad del destino, Asuka y Shinji quedaron uno al lado del otro.

Adelante, iban Arturo, manejando, y Lania.

El vehículo se puso en marcha, rápidamente cruzaron la puerta de los Jardines y se adentraron en la ciudad.

-Bueno… así que, ¿Cuál es tu plan para acercar a Shinji y Asuka?- susurro Lania

-Por el momento… que se sienten juntos y que al restaurante le quede vino- dijo Arturo, en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Atrás… había un micro ambiente de fiesta… todos hablaban animadamente, incluso Rei llegó a tener una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hey… ahora que lo pienso, nunca venimos a la ciudad… deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido- dijo Asuka

-Pueden venir cuando quieran… jeje, pero los laberintos de callejuelas y callejones los terminaran perdiendo… ¿Recuerdas Oliver?- dijo Leo

-Como olvidar ese día… encima no sabia papa de elfico… por suerte, uno de los guardias me encontró-

Las risas estallaron otra vez, mientras Oliver contaba como había sido su primer día solo en Catean

El vehículo se detuvo.

-Bueno, he aquí Elendir, dijo Arturo, mientras las puertas se habrían automáticamente.

El grupo bajó y se encaminó hacia la puerta de local.

Elendir, era un gran circulo, protegido por unas inmensas paredes, el carente techo, permitía ver el magnifico cielo que se cernía sobre ellos, incluso, las estrellas parecían mas grandes que lo usual.

-¿No les pagece que esas est…?-

-Utilizan un pequeño hechizo para hacer que las estrellas se vean mas grandes- Contestó Arturo antes de que Valentine pudiera contestar.

- Alassëa lómë, maratuldë- dijo un Hombre, acercándose al grupo

-¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó Kensuke

- Á!… Hildors… buenas noches… soy Ethiras, en que puedo servirles- dijo el alto elfo, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules

- Alassëa lómë, heru Ethiras, soy Arturo Delai, yo y mis amigos hicimos una reservación para hoy, a esta hora-

- Á! Ná, usted es el heru Delai… por favor pasen por aquí… son clientes de gran prestigio e importancia- dijo el elfo, guiándolos hacia una de las mesas- Enseguida les traigo las cartas- dijo y se fue

Tomaron asiento, y con unas pequeñas e inadvertidas intervenciones de Arturo y Lania, Shinji y Asuka, quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro.

-Lindo lugar, ¿no?- dijo Leo a los elegidos

-Si es… interesante- dijo Hikari

-Mas que eso… ya verán, dentro de poco la cosa se pondrá buena…- dijo Arturo, mirando las estrellas.

Poco tiempo después Ethiras apareció con varias cartas en sus manos.

-Tengan aquí…- dijo entregándoles las cartas.

Shinji tomó una, pero Asuka se la arrebató y la comenzó a mirar

-¿Pero que demonios dice aquí?- se quejo ella al ver que todo estaba en elfico

-Jaja… bueno Asuka… lo que estas leyendo es elfico… no esperaba que la entendieras… hey Shinji, ¿Por qué no la ayudas?- dijo Arturo

-Si… si-

-No me digas que le enseñaste elfico a Shinji- susurro Lania al oído de Arturo

-Solo lo básico- le contestó el, también en un susurro.

Shinji acercó su cabeza lentamente a la carta

-Bi… bien, A… Asuka, ¿que es lo que deseas co… comer?- tartamudeo

-Yo… bien, err, ¡no necesito de tu ayuda, Tercero!- dijo cortante la chica

Shinji lentamente retrocedió

-Y… ¿se puede saber cuando se lo enseñaste?-

-Jeje, durante todo el mes… se mostró muy intrigado desde la primera vez que lo escuchó-

-Eg… ¿Shinji?... ¿podgias ayudagme a mi?- preguntó Valentine

-¿Qué?... si… si- dijo y se levanto, pero cuando trató de moverse, algo lo agarro de la mano

-Pensándolo bien, creo que… (susurro) si… necesito algo de ayuda… ¡pero que no se te suba a la cabeza Tercero!- dijo la pelirroja

Arturo y Lania, sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

El tiempo pasó, hasta que un par de meseras comenzaron a traer diversos platillos, que ninguno de los elegidos había visto en sus vidas, además de un par de botellas con un liquido oscuro.

Los guardianes comenzaron a comer inmediatamente, pero los elegidos… se quedaron mirando sus platos.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto Leo

-Bueno… la verdad esto se ve algo… raro, no se si…- Hikari fue interrumpida

-¡Les pasa igual que a mi!... la primera vez que vi comida élfica dude seriamente si debía comerla o no… pruébenla, es bien rica- dijo Oliver

Los elegidos siguieron mirando sus platos, hasta que Touji decidió probar el contenido del mismo… lentamente, llevó el tenedor al plato y de allí a su boca… era maravilloso, un sabor como nunca antes… incluso se sentía más fuerte y despierto.

-Esto… esto es delicioso- dijo el deportista

Al ver la reacción de Touji, el resto pronto se puso a comer y luego de unos minutos todos se encantaban hablando animadamente y riendo.

Entonces, las luces se apagaron y el lugar quedo a oscuras.

-¿Que dem…?- Asuka fue interrumpida.

Una maravillosa y dulce melodía comenzó a surgir de todas partes, las voces eran suaves y relajantes, y lentamente estas se alzaron, hasta que se convirtieron en un fuerte vozarrón.

Entonces las estrellas comenzaron a moverse y bajar, hasta que quedaron apenas por encima de las cabezas de los elegidos… allí, empezaron a bailar… los pequeños puntos de luz iban de aquí para allá, haciendo distintas piruetas y giros en el aire.

-Vanyar- murmuró Arturo

El grupo se quedó mirando las estrellas danzantes por lo que bien pudieron ser años.

-Shi… Shinji- susurró Asuka al oído del Tercero

-¿Si… si Asuka?- tartamudeó el, ante el extraño comportamiento de las Segunda

-Bien… es… es que, sheisse, quiero, quiero agradecerteporhabermeayudado cuando la activación de los evangelion salió mal… y… dis… culparme por insultarte siempre… ¡pero que no se te suba a la cabeza!, ¡ferstandent baka!- susurró ella, tan roja como sus diademas de conexión

-S… de… de nada, A… Asuka- dijo él

Nadie parecerá darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo… solo una persona, miraba en otra dirección que no fuera el cielo.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Arturo observaba calladamente.

--

Varias horas mas tarde, el grupo salía de Elendir.

-Mára Mesta- les deseaba Ethiras desde la puerta del local

-¡Hantalë, Enomentuvalvë!- dijeron casi a unísono los guardianes.

Todos subieron al auto.

-Y bien, ¿les gustó Elendir?- preguntó Leo

-Fue muy bonito, sobge todo las estgellas danzantes- dijo Valentine

-Les gustó la Mereth a Gilar- dijo Oliver- yo también quede cautivado la primera vez que la vi-

La charla siguió hasta que llegaron al palacio

--

Mientras tanto… en las frías costas del norte de Lanus, en las entrañas de una enorme base subterránea, un elfo oscuro, miraba sobre su hombro, mientras se escondía en un rincón, intentaba entrar en la base de datos.

La computadora mostró un símbolo de aprobación y cambió a una pantalla llena de carpetas.

-Bien Macrow, viejo amigo, veamos en que te has metido esta vez- dijo el elfo oscuro

--

**Año 2025**

**Tokio 3, puerta de la residencia Suzuhara-Horaki**

-¿Seguro que puedes caminar solo?- preguntó Misato

-Por supuesto que si… no es tan malo como parece, pero hubiera sido mejor que usaras salvas, amor mío- dijo Riouji Kaji

-Ya te dije que no hubiera sido creíble- se defendió la ex-comandante de operaciones de Nerv.

-Bueno, bueno, ya llegamos- dijo Theif y golpeó la puerta de la casa.

-Ya voy- grito alguien desde adentro

Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió

-¿Si?- preguntó Hikari

-Tiempo sin vernos… Hikari Horaki- dijo el elfo oscuro

-Uh… ¿Theif?- dijo la chica

-Precisamente-

-Guau, no puedo creerlo… ¡Oh dios!- dijo, cuando vio a Kaji acercándose a la puerta

-Hola Hikari, cuanto tiempo-

-Pe… ¿¡pero que le paso señor Kaji!?-

-Larga historia-

-¿Kaji?- dijo otra voz detrás de Hikari

-Oh, hola Asuka-

-Ka... ¿Kaji?- dijo la alemana- tu… es… estas vivo… yo… y…-

-Lo siento… siento haber fingido mi muerte, Asuka… era la única manera, de develar la verdad…-

Los recién llegados entraron a la casa, y fueron recibidos por unos atónitos elegidos, sobretodo Kaji, que tenía su camisa completamente empapada en sangre.

-Bueno… supongo que ya recibieron la información acerca de la operación Exirion… bien, es tiempo de que les explique un par de puntos que dudo que encuentren en el informe- dijo Theif

--

**22 de enero, año 2019 **

**Urnix, Catean**

-¿Aun despierta?- preguntó Arturo

-Si… estaba viendo esto- dijo Lania, señalando la pantalla

-Eso es…-

-Un Tsunami, registrado hace una hora en las cercanías de la isla de Marasta-

-Pero esa isla no está habitada, ¿o si?-

-No, afortunadamente, pero esa, no es zona de Tsunamis…-

--

Notas de Autor:

Bueno, afortunadamente para mi, el actual precio de petróleo, impedirá que quemen mi casa xD

Bueno ahora si a lo serio que dudo que la mayoria lea:

Primer punto: la originalidad de la muerte de Sachiel… como te quiero petróleo a precio alto… la verdad es que me encanta la forma en la que muere Sachiel en la serie, así que así se queda.

Segundo punto: si! Atacaron dos ángeles, jajajaja, si va a haber mas elegidos, no creo que ninguna ángel pueda solo… quizás Zeurel, pero igual.

Tercer punto: mi francés es horrible, excuse moi… jeje, tome un año de francés pero no agarre mucho… jeje

Cuarto punto: La lengua élfica, llamada Quenya… jaja, que puedo decir, me encanta, ¡Tolkien es un genio!

Les pongo los significados de cada cosa:

Elendir: Amigo de los Elfos/Amigo de las Estrellas

Alassëa lómë: Buenas Noches

Maratuldë: Bienvenidos

Hildor: Humano, los nacidos después

Heru: Señor, Hari: Señora

Á!: Oh

Ná: Si

Vanyar: Hermosos/bonitos, hermosas/bonitas

Mára mesta: buen viaje

Hantalë: Gracias

Enomentuvalvë: Volveremos a encontrarnos

Mereth a Gilar: Fiesta de Estrellas

Los significados esta un poquito alterados, para que

Si le interesa saber más, les dejo un par de webs:

es./giltiriel/**fraseselfico**.html

lambenor.free.fr/ardalambion/qlist.html

Bueno, no queda nada mas que agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo y sacrificio XD de leer mis locuras, jeje…

Última cosa… voy a tratar de hacer fics algo mas largos, y sumando que estoy otra vez en clases… voy a tardar un buen rato en actualizar…

Entencuvalmë!!(Volveremos a escribirnos)


End file.
